


A1386G

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Lactation Kink, Master/Slave, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: Steven's father got him an agoraphobic basket case of a slave girl for his eighteenth birthday. He was hoping for a car. A1386G had never seen the world outside where she had been born before she was sold, and was just hoping she would be sold to someone not terrible.Now he's got to get both of them to become functional people.





	1. In which Steven wishes he had been given a car instead.

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 1419  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 2623
> 
> This is a revised version of chapter one, and I'll be going back and updating chapters and putting them up on an irregular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 1418  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 2662  
>  This is a revision of the original first chapter, and first thing I wrote in Slice of Pervert, and I'll keep updating and adding chapters as I feel like them.

“Steven get your ass out here, I need your help!” my mother hollered at me from the front room, sounding angrier than usual. I knew I just had to see what the hell had caused this.

I had passed Jimmy, Kelly, and my older half-sister Grace on the way to the site of the commotion, as the three of them had apparently figured it a good idea to hide in the kitchen where my mother couldn’t see (and thus possibly vent at) them, but still be close enough if any of us needed them. 

In the front room, I finally saw what the ruckus was about. Dad had bought another girl, and hadn’t consulted my mother. The poor thing looked like it’d come from a breeder, which would definitely explain the shaking, and the look of sheer terror on her face. There was no way she would have been prepared to see real trees, much less deal with a spitfire like my mother. Adding to her misery, the poor girl had been gagged, kept nude with only a ribbon tied around her torso to give her any appearance of decency, and had an envelope attached to that next to the bow. 

“Mom, Dad,” I said, “Could you two shut up before she wets herself? You know we’ll never get that out of the carpets.”

Thank god, they actually did. 

As I walked over to look at her more closely and try to calm her down, I swear I heard my father whisper forcefully to my mother “See! I told you it’d teach him responsibility.” 

Deciding it would be best to get her out of my mother’s line of sight, I grabbed the poor girl’s leash leading her away from my parents and into the den, before gesturing for her to sit down on the floor as I took the envelope. It was a birthday card and the title to the girl in front of me, which was just peachy. 

I folded the title back up, and placed it and the card down on a side table before I crouched down.  
I tried to put the gentlest look I could on my face, and then I removed her gag.

“It’s alright,” I cooed “everything is going to be just fine.”

Judging by the look in her eyes, she didn’t believe me. Frankly, I didn’t believe me either, so there was that.

“So I’m Steven,” I said “and I’m going to be your new master. What’s your name?” 

She looked away, before speaking. “I don’t have one.”

Yep, definitely from a breeder then.  “What did they identify you by then?”

“We were only given a number. I was A1386G.”

“Well you look like a Marie,” I said, “can I call you Marie?”

She nodded.

“Good. Marie, if you go down the hallway to the right all the way to the end, you’ll find the kitchen, and there will be a woman named Kelly in there.” I paused, as she nodded, actively attempting to memorize the instructions. “Introduce yourself to her, and then tell her that the young master wants you cleaned up and dressed in something decent before dinner. I’d tell her myself, but I have other things to do.”

She nodded again, and then stood up and went off down the hallway to follow my directions. 

I pocketed the title, and returned to the front room, trying not to look anywhere near as angry as I was. 

My parents were still bickering.My younger half-sister had decided to start washing the front windows outside so as to get a front-row seat. I couldn’t say I blamed her.

“So,” I said, interrupting my parents, “what was the big idea?”

My father began, “Well, your mother and I were thinking of what to get you for your birthday…”

“For the record,” My mother interrupted, “I wanted to give you the Land Cruiser.”

My father rolled his eyes “Dolores, you just wanted the excuse to get something cute.” He turned back to me “I’m not too sure you’re ready for your own car, so I wanted to get something that’d teach you responsibility.”

“…Which is why you went behind mom’s back and got me an agoraphobic basket-case of a slavegirl, who you both then proceeded to traumatize.” I finished.

“Well, when you put it like that…”  my father said, trailing off.

My mother laughed her evil, grating laugh, and I sighed.

“Well, I already gave her a name, and well, the card said they don’t do returns, so we’re stuck with her. Hopefully we’ll get her to not freak out at the sight of trees before I have to go off to college.” I said, “Thanks dad.”

“No problem son,” my father replied, “besides, she’s your problem now!”

The shit eating grin and thumbs up he gave along with that were probably sarcastic, but I was just going to ignore that for now. 

“So, ah” my mother said, “what did you do with her.”

“Kelly is currently getting her cleaned up,” I said “or she should be anyway. It can’t be that hard to get lost in here.”

My father then sank down onto a chair, with a pensive look on his face. “So then what are we doing about dinner? I’m hungry”

“Dad, it’s only two,” I said “lunch was an hour ago, and you missed it.”

He seemed to simply deflate at that, and I took my leave of my parents, heading to my room upstairs, intending to relax with some light reading. 

I swore I had barely settled in with the book before I was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. 

“Come in!” I said, having turned to look at the door where Kelly and Marie entered. Marie was swimming in the somewhat worn dress shirt Kelly occasionally wore.

Kelly spoke as Marie tried, and failed, to hide in the voluminous shirt. “Young master, what sort of sleeping arrangements did you have in mind for her?”

I closed the book, and put it down next to me, before responding “I hadn’t thought of it yet. Is there some reason why she can’t stay in your quarters?” 

“Not that I’m aware of young master,” Kelly replied, “but your father was quite insistent on her being yours and emphatically not his problem, so I wondered if you might have anything else in mind, particularly if you wanted to be more discreet with your nocturnal activities.”

Marie’s eyes went wide and she blushed, realizing the implications of what our resident pervert had said. That said resident pervert had also apparently grabbed her bum out of nowhere probably also helped Marie’s rather spectacular reaction. 

“Well Kelly,” I said, “If it would keep her away from your corrupting influence, she can stay up here, and use some of my spare closet space.”

Marie seemed to be stuck in her reaction, while Kelly clutched her chest, and spoke. “Oh master,” she teased, “It pains this slave’s heart to know the child she has raised for so long thinks of her so poorly.”

“Of course it does Kelly,” I said looking at the devious smile on her face. “Anyway, dad was grumbling about missing lunch, so it might be a good idea for you to get some food in him. Marie can stay up here for now, unless you think you could use her in the kitchen.”

“No master,” Kelly said, licking her lips as she stared at the new girl, “I wouldn’t want to get between you and your new toy. I just wish I could get to watch. It’s like you’re all grown up.” 

That Kelly was somehow managing to tear up as she left Marie and I alone in the room was moderately discomforting. Marie, on the other hand, seemed utterly traumatized by the day’s events, and was at this point standing perfectly still. 

“Marie” I said, once and then twice to no response, as she remained in her position, seemingly not noticing my calls. 

“A1386G” I barked, snapping her out of her haze immediately, as I pointed to my bed, “Marie, you’re tired. Come here and lay down. You need to rest.”

She nodded nervously, before crawling onto my bed. Sure enough, as soon as she had found a comfortable spot, the newest member of my household, my very own Marie, had curled up and fallen asleep in the fetal position. 

I simply returned to my book, and kept a hand on my new property’s side as she slept the afternoon away.


	2. Today is A1386G's first day in her new forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 1225  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 2446

The tanned man, no, my new master, looked down from his book at me and spoke “Good.” He said, “Now that you’re rested, and we still have some time before dinner is ready, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

I squirmed a little bit in my seat on the bed as he stared at me.

“Well?” He said.

What was there to say? That until a few days ago, I had fully expected to die in the same building I had spent my entire life in? That I had never once held one of my own children?

He continued to look on, now getting a disappointed look on his face. 

“Well master,” I began, “I don’t have much to talk about. I was assigned the number A1386G at birth, and I was raised with eleven other girls who were in my lot for what was at least ten years. When we had completed our schooling before being sent off to our fates, I was selected to be breeding stock, along with my twin A1386J.”

He nodded, with a look of disapproval on his face. It didn't feel like it was aimed at me.   
"Did you ever get to go outside?" He asked.

"There was an exercise yard in the facility," I replied, "but we weren't able to go in it much after we were selected."

His look of disapproval deepened into a scowl. "Please," He said, "Do continue."

I did. “We were used as spare hands around the facility until we were declared ready. I don’t know how long I had been a breeder, but I have given birth once, and I was lucky enough to share a cell with my twin.”

“That’s good,” he said, as he put the book down. 

“A few days ago the company decided to sell us,” I said “and I ended up on the block this morning with my twin and a few others.”  I had seen A1386J get sold off to someone else, and after that, I didn’t know what had happened to her. I wondered if she had been as scared as I was going up to the block and afterward. She had always tried to be the brave one out of our sisters. 

I looked at my master, his face was full of what I guessed was pity. 

“Well Marie,” He said, using the name I had been given today, “you’re safe here, and you have nothing to worry about, because I will make sure you never have to go through anything like that again.” He hugged me tightly, and for the first time in my life, I actually felt the warmth of someone other than my sisters and our caretakers. 

I didn’t know how to react, so I froze.

He let go of me, leaned back, and said “We’re really going to have to work on that.” It didn’t sound like an order.

I nodded. 

My master smiled.

“So,” he said, “in that ‘not much to talk about,’ did you learn any household skills, or am I going to have to have Kelly teach you everything?”

Household skills? I thought, thinking back over a decade to when I had still been in the lot. That was like cooking, cleaning and sewing and stuff like that, right?

My master looked on patiently with a calm smile on his face. I noticed for the first time that he had brown eyes.

“It has been a long time master,” I said confidently “but I do know how to mop, wash dishes, sew, and operate a floor buffer.”

He raised an eyebrow as I mentioned the floor buffer. 

After a minute, he replied. “What about cooking?” 

“I can peel and chop things!” I said, bouncing up and down a little on the bed, “I mean the older girls kept me away from the stoves and wouldn’t let me use the equipment when we were in the kitchen, but I can do prep work if someone leaves instructions for me!” 

“That’s good,” Master said, “at least you won’t be starting from scratch then. I’ll have Kelly start putting you to work tomorrow morning, probably just focusing on cleaning first, but between her and Anne, you should get up to speed pretty quickly.”

I only understood half of what he said but I nodded anyway.

I heard the door open slowly behind me, and master looked over at it.

“Constance, if you can remember, you were the one who decided we were going to knock when entering other people’s rooms.” He said.

“No I didn’t.” the voice I presumed to be Constance replied, “Anyway, Mom told me about your new birthday present. Mom didn’t mention that she had such a nice butt though.”

I turned around and started moving to try to hide myself from her behind master. I didn’t like the tone of her voice.

Instead, he grabbed me by the waist. “Don’t do that, it’s rude.” He said, “Besides, Constance is mostly harmless.”

I looked up, and I saw Constance for the first time. She looked a lot like the other women I had seen in the house, having about the same skin color as my new master, but with black hair, and scary eyes that seemed to look right through me. 

I shivered.

“Oh god,” Constance said cheerfully, “she’s adorable. I’ll have to borrow her sometime to play dress up.”

Alright, maybe she wasn’t so scary, but I still didn’t like the look of those eyes.

“Don’t you have Jimmy for that?” My master said.

Her eyes narrowed. “Yes,” she said, “but sometimes I want variety, and Jimmy isn’t as fun to do it to anymore.”

Okay, she was definitely still pretty scary. 

“Well, yes, Jimmy is just used to you by this point, and I’d rather you not traumatize Marie so soon.” My Master said, “I mean look at her, she’s shaking just from this. Still, I’ll allow it, but only because I need to get her some actual clothes anyway. Dad brought her home gift-wrapped.”

I blushed, as Constance put her head in her hand.

“Of course he did.” She said, “and she doesn’t look like any of the girls’ clothes will fit her, given how that shirt just hangs off her.”

“Yeah, so we do kinda need to get her clothes soon.” Master said, “Maybe tomorrow, after I hit the tax office, since it’s so late today?”

Constance shrugged as she approached us. “That sounds good,” She said. 

Constance then flipped up the front of shirt I was wearing. I eeped. 

Master started laughing as Constance glared at him. 

“Figures Kelly wouldn’t put anything on her,” She said “I might have something that would fit her well enough for tomorrow. If you’re going to do her tonight, remember to flush her out so it doesn’t get all over Kelly’s shirt.”

Master blushed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said.

As Constance walked out the door, she waved a hand over her head. “Also, Kelly said dinner would be ready in half an hour. It’d be a shame if the birthday boy were late because he was holed up in his room for some reason again.”

“You’re a bitch,” he said, “you know that?”

As she rounded the corner, she replied. “And this bitch is taking your new toy shopping tomorrow, so don’t be ungrateful.”


	3. Steven's birthday dinner goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 2232  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 3758

Dinner was as expected, with the four of us sitting around the dining room table as Kelly, and her youngest daughter, Anne peeked their heads in to see what we thought of it before they moved on to cleaning up and putting the finishing touches on the cake respectively. 

Mom and Dad were still glaring daggers at each other while picking at their food. Constance and I, now long used to the two bickering, continued on to eating the ridiculous spread Kelly and Anne had made, including a rack of lamb and a candle salad with melon balls at the base that was probably Anne’s idea because even Kelly thinks some things are sacred.

The conversation was mostly light, stilted and uneventful as we all tried to avoid the subject of the exceptionally phallic candle salad.

Dad was the first one to broach the other sensitive subject of the day. “So, um, son, did you do her yet?”

I was too embarrassed to say anything as my mother looked at my father in shock.

Constance laughed. “No, Steven’s been too busy talking to her and calming her down.” She said, “Besides, he probably doesn’t know where to start, after all, Anne and Grace are the only girls in the house, and he’s probably still pining after Ellen Borchert.”

“Can we go without talking about Ellen Borchert? That was three years ago!” I said, “Besides, Marie is a mess right now, and needs to get settled in first, which includes me getting the taxes and registration all sorted out.”

“That’s a nice name.” My mother said, gesturing with her wine glass, “See Bruce, I told you he was responsible enough to have a car.”

“Not for the Land Cruiser.” My father said, “Besides, I already did all the tax stuff at the broker’s. The original title is in the safe as are all the tax records. She’s only on there under her registration number though.” 

“Thanks,” I said. “That does help a lot. So now I just have to go shopping tomorrow, but Constance already volunteered to help there.”

At about this point, the cherry fell off the banana on the candle salad, and Constance finished the job of emasculating it while I finished off a serving of plantains, and poached the pineapple ring before my father could steal it.

Soon enough, the rack of lamb was just a pile of bones, and Anne and Kelly cleared the table as we moved to the front room in preparation for dessert. 

Jimmy had by this time dragged a very confused Marie into the front room as they were trying to explain things to her.

Shortly thereafter, Anne carried the cake in, giving off a look that simply exuded ‘sorry, not sorry’ the entire time, while Kelly and my mother just gave her dirty looks. 

The cake wasn’t anything spectacular, looking just like a small, if rather elaborately decorated, chocolate cake with a couple lit candles in it. 

My family, free and slave, sang “Happy Birthday,” with the only exception being a now very lost Marie who simply stood there in a party hat that someone had put on her.

Trying to include the poor girl, I had her sit on the floor next to me as we all ate our slices of the extremely rich chocolate cake. Anne had of course, outdone herself as usual. Sadly, this meant I missed out on Marie’s faces as she had any kind of sweets for the first time in her life, and seemed to regard the sliver of cake she had been given with a combination of deep suspicion and reverence before she quickly devoured it.

Finally, with the cake done, there was the whole gift thing, as Anne quickly gathered the plates and hauled off the remains of the cake.

The gifts weren’t going to be anything big, just cards from family on the other coast and things like that, as I’d go out with my friends over the weekend. 

I proceeded to open the envelopes in rough arrangement of size, passing the cards or boxes off to a rather giddy Marie to hold, before saying thank you if the people who had given me the gift were present. 

Dad had, in addition to Marie, given me a few hundred dollars to get her a wardrobe and maybe even a bed, which was definitely welcome. 

My mother shot my father an indescribably nasty look as I opened her card. She had apparently expected that my father would agree, and I would get her Land Cruiser until the very last minute, and had given me a gas card that I’d probably trade to Constance later. 

Kelly, Grace and Anne had pooled their gifts to get me a hardback copy of The Joy of Sex, which had more than a few bookmarks already in it, and was probably intended more as a gag gift, but definitely I’d end up using it now.

Constance, and her slaveboy Jimmy had given me a decently sized box, which I had been told to open in private. Kelly’s daughters were trying hard to hold in their laughter as they likely speculated what it was. Not wanting to risk the embarrassment of opening such a gift in front of my parents, and more importantly Kelly, I promptly passed it off to Marie before beginning the round of hugs and thank yous. 

After that, now that dinner was done for everyone, Kelly and her daughters excused themselves to go finish cleaning up, as everyone else went their separate ways, withdrawing to their own spaces or those of their master, in the case of Jimmy and Marie.

After Marie deposited my gifts on my desk and I had checked that the door to my bedroom was closed and locked, and I was seated on my bed I gestured for her to sit down on a cushion on my floor as I spoke to her. 

“Marie,” I said, “I just wanted to tell you that I see where you’re kind of lost, and will probably have trouble adjusting to some of our quirks immediately, but I’ve seen how you’ve handled yourself today, and I’m very proud to say that I think you can definitely do it.”

“Yes master,” she said, with a look of joy in her eyes, “thank you master.”

“Now then Marie, could you hand me the box?” I said, praying that no-one else would be coming soon.

She nodded, stood up, and retrieved it without a word before handing it to me and returning to her seated position.

I held my breath as I opened the box. 

Apparently, either my father had told my sister what he was planning, or she had figured I’d do something with either Grace or Anne (because she had done the same to Grace,) since it was pretty much filled to the brim with sex toys and condoms. 

Marie thankfully didn’t know what they were, and just looked at me with an innocent expression.

There was a book on the contents of the box wedged against one side of it. I removed that, a pair of cuffs and a few condoms, before closing the box again and sliding it under my bed. 

The cuffs and condoms went in my nightstand out of sight, and I placed my newly acquired books in the cubby underneath it.

I stood up out of my seat, unlocked my bedroom door, now that the danger was over, and I headed over to the bathroom intent on taking a shower before my sister stole all the hot water for the floor.

Before closing the door, I spoke. “Marie, if you want to you can grab a book to read. I’ll be a while.”

I heard her say “Yes master.” before I turned on the vent fan.

My shower was rather refreshing at first, and helped get rid of much of the stress of what had been a surprisingly long day.

Then Grace peeked her head in the shower right as I was rinsing the soap off my back. I managed to keep from jumping up in surprise.

“Young Master,” she said “I brought up the air mattress and some bedding for Marie since the two of you might not fit on your bed, if that’s not too forward.”

“No Grace,” I replied, rinsing out my loofa, “that’s quite welcome. Set it up at the foot of my bed, and show Marie how to use the pump.”

“I will master,” she replied, as she withdrew her now wet head from the shower. 

I merely continued on to shampooing my hair. 

By the time I had dried off and re-entered my bedroom, the air mattress had been fully inflated and the bedding laid out. Grace had also left, and Marie was now kneeling on her cushion naked while looking at me hopefully.

“Master,” Marie said as a finger traced her lips and then sternum, “this slave wishes to help you use your new presents. She begs her master to let her satisfy him and be marked as his.”

Grace or Kelly definitely put her up to this, and Marie didn’t seem to have any real understanding of what she was saying. 

“Marie,” I said, “do you even know what you’re requesting?”

She placed a finger on her chin, and thought for a moment. “To have master inside me?” She said uncertainly.

This was more correct than I was expecting. “You said you had given birth before,” I said, “So you have had sex before, right?”

She turned beet red, now getting what she had said. “No master, I was only ever artificially inseminated.”

I was somewhat surprised by the blonde’s revelation, but moved past it quickly.

“So then Marie,” I said, subconsciously slipping into a portion of my psyche I didn’t know about before now, “You’re willingly offering your master your first time?”

She was still blushing from embarrassment. “Yes master, and every time after that, as is my duty.”

Well then. “Alright Marie,” I said “get on my bed, and lay face up.”

She scrambled up on the bed and spread her legs. To save some time, and spare her any unnecessary discomfort, since she had volunteered, I used my right thumb to stimulate her clitoris, as I had been told to do once by my ex-girlfriend (not that we had ever gone past third base.) Marie gasped, and became flushed as she grabbed handfuls of the sheets. Soon enough, I could smell her, and felt how wet she had become. Now I was painfully erect.

Not bothering with any protection, I crawled atop her shortly there afterward. I then used my hand and hips to guide my penis in, and slowly entered Marie. She was warm and tighter than I expected, and whimpered slightly from the new experience, even as she smiled.

I wrapped one arm behind her back, and held her close as I proceeded to bottom out on my first thrust, and proceeded to speed up on subsequent thrusts. 

For all that I was clumsy and perhaps inattentive, it was obvious that just having physical contact with another person was intoxicating for Marie, who had by this point wrapped her arms around me. 

Of course, she couldn’t do much more than lay back, as she had no experience, but after a couple of minutes her long-forgotten reflexes emerged, and she started to moan deeply and rock her hips against mine, as she held me in with her legs in a desperate attempt to get all the skin contact with me that she could.

I lasted maybe another two minutes after that, before I buried myself deep within her and came with a grunt. 

After I felt the final spurt, and I had gone limp, I pulled out of Marie, and rolled over onto my back to bask in the afterglow, and looked at my slave next to me, bare but for her collar, her pale chest and handful-sized breasts heaving from the exertion.

As much as she was still panting and red in the face, there was a look of worry about her.

“Master,” Marie said, “If I get pregnant, and you decide to let me keep it, will you let me hold my child when it’s born?”

I was somewhat puzzled by her question, but then, after a minute, I spoke. “Of course Marie,” I said, “I’d never take a baby away from it’s mother.”

At this point, she started crying and hugged me, laying her head on my chest, and I could barely make out the occasionally blubbered “thank you” between her sobs. Meanwhile, as I patted her head, and cooed softly to her, I was worried more about my sheets staining than anything else.

Finally, I pried Marie off me, and I got up to clean myself off in the bathroom. Kelly peeked her head in right after that to see why the noise had stopped, and then entered the room fully. 

Kelly just looked at me with an approving smile, as she helped Marie up, and then instructed Marie on how to clean herself off, while I washed our combined fluids off in a cold shower before drying myself off and finally putting on some underwear. 

After Kelly left, and Marie had fallen asleep in her own bed, I finally stumbled into mine and turned out the lights.


	4. A1386G goes to, and gets thrown out of, the mall. (The Obligatory Shopping Chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 6702  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 10921

I woke up in a strange, dark room and a strange bed, having trouble sleeping without my sister’s body to keep me warm. About the only familiar thing was a fullish feeling in my stomach.

After a few minutes, I realized where I was, why I was here, and I fully realized what the bubbling pressure in my stomach meant. 

I quickly got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, turning on the light as I entered the room.

I managed to hold it in just long enough to seat myself upon the bowl before my now-burning bowels forcefully evacuated themselves. I whimpered from the pain.

The noise and smell was enough to awaken my new master, who staggered into the bathroom, and looked at me groggily. 

“Whatever it is that you ate to get like that,” he said “you’re never eating it again.” 

I tried to shrink away from his half-asleep glare, but all I could do was pull my knees up, which only let the horrible smell spread.

He then flipped a switch which turned on a ventilation fan, and staggered out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

About fifteen minutes later, I had cleaned myself up completely and emerged from the bathroom, having shut the light off and closed the door behind me. 

My master was lying in his bed, wearing a pair of glasses and reading a book using a light on his nightstand. Afraid of being rejected for my near-accident, I still tried to avoid his gaze.

Of course, this meant he looked up from his book, and straight into my eyes the second he heard the door close. It was an annoyed look, but not an angry one, or so I hoped.

“Marie,” he said, “what do you think gave you the runs?”

I held my hands behind my back, and tried to think back to dinner for a second. “Master, I think it was the ‘Cold slaw’.” I said, probably butchering the name of that hellish food. “I’ve never eaten anything that burned like that before. It was so bad Kelly gave me a glass of milk because she said it’d help the burning.”

“That figures.” Master said, “You’re probably just lactose intolerant. Don’t drink any more milk.”

“Yes master,” I said, “I’ll do my best to avoid milk from now on.”

I doubted that could be the case, since I’d regularly had milk when I was in the facility, and hadn’t had any problems, but it was an order from my master, and in his eyes I was probably still just a worthless, pitiful thing. But this was my life now, and I wouldn’t be going back to Saint Amelie’s Academy, thank god. I’d just have to prove myself to him, and then maybe I would be allowed to have that wonderful white liquid again.

“Anyway, it’s two AM,” Master said, “ you have a long day ahead of you, and you don’t have to be up till six. Go back to sleep Marie.”

“Yes Master,” I replied before crawling back under the sheets of my bed. 

“Master,” I said, “Kelly told me to call her Mama Kelly. Do I have to do it?”

“Yes,” Master groaned, “it’s her way of trying to adopt you.”

“Adopt me?” I said.

“Yes, like you’re a lost kitten or something.” Master said, somewhat annoyed, “Now please Marie, just go the fuck to sleep, and we’ll deal with everything in the morning. Good night.”

Master then closed his book and shut off his lamp.

I tried to fall back asleep after my master did, but I couldn’t without my sister there, so I just laid awake for several hours as he slept softly not two meters away. 

Eventually, I heard the bedroom door open, and I squinted to see the head slave, Kelly standing in the doorway, already in her uniform, gesturing for me to come with her. 

I got out of bed, and grabbed the ‘nightshirt’ she had loaned me before following, having gently shut the door behind me. I would put the shirt on in the hall, where I could actually see something, and wouldn’t trip over one of Master’s misplaced books.

Kelly then poked her head in what I guessed was Constance’ bedroom. Curious to see the room of the young mistress, I crouched down, and peeked in the doorway as well. With just the light from the hallway, I could make out that there was one person sound asleep in the larger bed, and another two bodies in the smaller one.

I focused in on the smaller bed, and squinting, I could see that in it one of the other slave girls was sleeping naked, and that she was cuddling up to a pale redhead that could only be Jimmy. I felt a strange emotion wash over me, and I noticed I was crying. 

Kelly tapped me on the shoulder, and I backed out of the way before she closed the door. Kelly was smiling wider than I had ever seen any adult smile before, being obviously pleased by this discovery. 

She looked over at me, and after seeing my face, she gave me a hug, and I ended up sobbing quietly into the taller woman’s ample chest as I worried about my sisters and what they were going through, especially A1386J. She just stroked my head, and with a soft voice said “It’s okay Marie, Mama Kelly is here and everything is going to be just fine. Now can you come with me so we can get on with our duties. I’m sure your sister wouldn’t want you to be punished because you were worried about her.”

I snorted, and looked up at Kelly before nodding. 

After I had mostly stopped crying, the two of us made our way down to the slave room, where Kelly had me put on a spare apron in place of the loaned nightshirt, and then we arrived in the kitchen, where strange smells were mixing in the air, and the final slave of the house was found. It was of course a particularly sleepy looking Anne, was sitting in her uniform and listening to the radio while drinking a cup of something hot.

Anne looked me straight in the eyes and spoke, “So Steven was that bad?”

“No, Master was very gentle because it was my first time, I just miss my sister is all.” I said, pouting “Master is very kind, even if he did tell me I’m not allowed to have milk anymore after I got the runs.”

Anne looked away from me, and down at her cup. “I swear everyone around here is getting some but me.” She pouted, “It was fine when it was just you and Jimmy, Mama, but Grace has been insufferable since Constance told her she was going to have Jimmy knock her up in time for her birthday, and now even the new girl is getting some. Meanwhile, I get smacked on the back of the head if I try to rub one out.”

Of course I was. How else was I supposed to give master children and prove my worth to him? It’s not like people just have artificial insemination kits hanging around.

“Wait,” Kelly said, as she removed a bowl of something from the fridge, and placed it on the counter, “Marie, what was that you said about milk?”

“Mama Kelly, remember how you gave me the milk after I ate some of the cold slaw at dinner last night?” I replied. “Well, that cold slaw gave me the worst gas I’ve ever had and the runs. Master thinks I’m lactose intolerant, but they gave me milk all the time at Saint Amelie’s because I needed the calcium, but I never had a problem with it.”

“Honey, my coleslaw can’t give the runs to anyone. You’re just freaked out because you’ve never had spicy food before.” Kelly said staring back at me, “When exactly did they give you milk when you were at Saint Amelie’s?”

Anne had by this point finished her drink and had moved on to preparing breakfast.

“When I was pregnant obviously.” I replied.

Anne stopped her mixing in shock, and a whisk dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. Kelly just stared at me.

“That’d explain it.” Kelly said exasperatedly, “Marie, most women who can’t have milk regain the ability to digest it while they’re pregnant and nursing. You probably just never got a chance to put everything together till now.”

So, I decided that was another reason I absolutely had to get pregnant. I simply could not imagine a world where I wasn’t allowed milk.

“Can I still have carrots,” I said, “or do I have to get pregnant to keep eating those too?” 

Kelly put her head in her palm and sighed. I took that as a no. 

Anne just stared at me for a good minute or two before finally speaking up. “Wait,” she said, “How did you get pregnant if you’ve never had sex? What kind of hell did you come from where you got all the morning sickness without the fun?”

I really hoped everyone wasn’t going to keep asking that question. Still, I had to respond. “I was artificially inseminated, like all of the other mothers at Saint Amelie’s.” I said, “It’s standard practice for the industry since there are so few unfixed male slaves.”

Anne simply nodded, before retrieving a new whisk from a cabinet, and I put the old one in the sink before washing up and helping prepare breakfast for my master’s family. 

Maybe a half hour later, The Master and Mistress of the house were the first ones down for breakfast, and I was put to work bringing them a platter of bagels, cream cheese, some onions, tomatoes and a few things that I didn’t know the names of, as Kelly brought each of them a cup of that same hot drink Anne had been drinking earlier. 

As I retreated to the kitchen, and Kelly headed upstairs with a beaten-looking pot and a hammer, I noticed that the two, still bleary and half-asleep readily accepted the beverage, and had begun to dress up their bagels. 

As I sat down at a stool by the prep table, I heard a loud banging upstairs, followed by some very rude language, which continued well after Kelly returned to the kitchen, still holding her pot and hammer and smiling. 

Anne had by this point, started putting out a few things, including liquid eggs in a bowl, some sort of flour mix in a bowl, and some cuts of something pink and squishy, as she got the range ready.

“Marie,” Anne said, “I’m going to need your help here. Do you know how to use a waffle maker?”

Do I! Waffle day was my favorite day of the week when I was at Saint Amelie’s. “Yes,” I said smiling, as I turned towards Anne, “yes I do.”

Anne looked relieved. “Good, I need you to make a dozen waffles while I make the chicken, and Mama gets everything ready for our breakfast.” She said, “The Waffle maker and the releaser is under the counter between the sink and the fridge, and Mama already put the batter out right next to it.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I replied, as I stood up, and proceeded to go do my assigned duties as Anne began dunking the pink strips that she called chicken into the egg, and then the powder before tossing them into the pan she had on the range.

Personally, I thought it smelled disgusting, and I couldn’t see why anyone would have that instead of Waffles for breakfast. 

Still, by the time Master had come down for breakfast, I was ready to present a plate of ‘chicken and waffles’ as Anne had called it, to both him and Constance. 

I thus returned to the dinning room, holding a massive platter loaded up with two plates of food, a carafe of something, two cups, a butter dish, and a bottle of syrup, which I placed on the table before serving its contents to my Master and Constance. 

As I picked up the platter, and returned to the kitchen, I felt four sets of eyes on my naked backside, and I heard the master of the house speaking. “That’s a sight I haven’t seen since the kids were born. Maybe I should have the girls do it more after Steven moves out.” He paused for a second before continuing, “Also, Connie, I saw your boyfriend at the auction yesterday.”

Hearing that, I stopped, right after entering the hallway between the kitchen and dining room, and I pressed myself against the wall next to the door, clutching the massive platter to my chest, as I tried to eavesdrop. 

“Really?” Constance said between mouthfuls, “Rupert had said something about his grandmother and uncles putting him back in the will, but I hope he didn’t go overboard, since he is still living in the dorms.”

“Unlike that ridiculous condo dad got you,” Master said, “why don’t you just have him move in with you?”

“I’ve offered it to him before,” Constance said, “But he refuses, because he doesn’t want to feel like he’s taking advantage of me.”

“Don’t diss the condo,” Master’s father said, “You’ll be staying there as well, since you did actually get into UT as well, even if it was just because you’re a legacy student.”

“I had a three point eight GPA and I was a Sea Scout.” Master said, somewhat angrily, “That’s more than enough to get into a school like UT. Not everyone needs a ridiculous GPA like Constance maintained.” 

“Yeah, a four point six was a bit over the top,” Constance said, “they did say that they really did decide to let me in because of my Karting trophies.”

“See!” Master said, “I told you over a certain GPA they only really give a fuck about extracurriculars!”

I saw Master’s mother walk by me, and she winked at me before continuing on to the Kitchen, 

“Yes, and that doesn’t change that you’re still moving in with your sister, since she keeps scaring roommates off.” Master’s father said.

“Actually,” Constance interjected, ”Jimmy is the one who kept scaring them off, since he was tired of cleaning up their filth. At least Steven is neat, and with Marie around, things won’t pile up like they did.”

“Why didn’t you punish him?” Master’s father said. 

“You didn’t see the mess they generated.” Constance said, “It was like a pig sty in their rooms, and it got so bad I had to have a contractor pull the carpets out of everything but my suite this week.”

I felt a tap on the shoulder, and I jumped. I looked over at who had done it, and I saw Jimmy, now dressed in his uniform standing in front of me. “I’ll be around if they need anything,” he said, “so why don’t you go get something to eat. If you don’t Kelly will get worried sick about you.” 

I then headed back into the Kitchen, as Jimmy took my place by the door, and I placed the platter by the sink. Kelly and Grace had already finished most of the clean-up from cooking, as Anne and I sat down at the prep-table and ate a breakfast of a waffle, some scrambled eggs and leftovers from last night.

Eventually, I was put to work again clearing the table after Master and Constance had returned upstairs, and Master’s father had left for work. It was more or less the same as it had been back at the facility, but with the added steps of returning the bagel platter, butter and syrup to the kitchen, and, after putting everything in the plastic trays, removing the table cloth, and putting that in the laundry before putting a clean one out.

Of course, after that, we got to sit a bit, as Jimmy and Grace finished up cleaning the dishes in the sink. The conversation was light, and inconsequential, as Anne and Kelly told me stories about my Master’s childhood, and I informed them of what I definitely knew how to do as they drew up a plan to get me up to speed with what I needed to know to maintain Master’s expected standard of living. Jimmy seemed happy both at the idea of his mistress having a neat housemate, and having extra help to properly maintain what I gathered was really too big of a home for him to handle by himself.

Constance came down to the kitchen with a pile of clothes under her arm soon after the dishes had been put away, and looked somewhat uncomfortable in the space, and she surveyed the room before focusing in on Anne, who was sitting across from me.  
“Anne,” She said, “Steven and I are taking Marie out to get her personal effects, and we’ll be having lunch out.”

“Yes Mistress.” Anne responded. 

“Also,” Constance continued, “just for clarity’s sake, how many uniforms do you think she’ll need?”

Kelly was the one who spoke, “Young mistress, I try to keep everyone in a minimum of four sets, with a long and short-sleeved blouse for each, plus whatever lingerie and off-duty clothes you want to get her.”

As Constance nodded, and did something with her phone, I thought back, and realized that was significantly more clothing than I’d ever had in my life. She then looked at me and smiled.

“Alright then. Marie, go shower, and then put these on,” She said, as she handed me the clothes she’d loaned me for the trip, “and then after that, meet Steven and I in the front room.”

I ended up showering again in a stall in the bathroom in the slave quarters. The room was very large and extremely utilitarian compared to Master’s bathroom, but was still quite warmly decorated, with some family photos framed and put on the wall. After I removed the apron, I placed a hand down on my crotch, where I felt the itchy stubble from where I had been forcefully shaved before the auction. 

I showered quickly, not wanting to risk being thought to inconvenience my Master or his sister. After drying off, I put my hair up in a ponytail as I had for most of my life, and I struggled to get into the ill fitting clothes. Fortunately, for all that I still didn’t have underwear, the shorts fit reasonably well, and the dress actually fit me surprisingly well thanks to a belt at the waist, even if it was too tight at the chest. The sandals I had been given were the first shoes I had worn in several years, and didn’t fit well.

With that done, I made my way to the front room, where Master and Constance were waiting. Master was sitting there reading something on his phone, while Constance was watching the television. 

“Master, Mistress Constance,” I said, “I’m sorry if I have made you wait.”

As soon as Master looked up and saw me, he started laughing. He turned to Constance, and spoke “You put her in one of Jimmy’s old dresses?”

“Why not?” She shot back, “Jimmy was about her size before he hit his growth spurt, and it fits her much better than anything Anne or Grace wore. Anyway, we’re taking my car.”

“Fair enough,” Master said as he stood up. “Come here Marie.”

As I approached him, and he came more properly into focus, I noticed the bright red leather leash in his left hand. Eventually, we closed the remaining distance, and Master latched the leash onto my collar. 

I held a hand up to brush the leash and my collar with my finger, feeling the familiar and reassuring bond with my Master, even if he had only been my Master for less than a day.

And with that, he wordlessly led me to the front door, where my sandals from my time at the facility had been left in a shoe rack. As Master and Constance put on their own shoes, I retrieved them, and slid them on.

Then Constance opened the door, and my Master led me outside. 

Squinting at the sudden brightness of the front porch, the first thing I noticed about the yard was the the massive brown lump that occupied most of the yard, and shaded seemingly every portion of it. As I approached it, I noticed that it was the trunk of an absolutely massive tree, easily as large around as the cell I had shared with my twin, and its canopy was easily as large as my master’s house. 

There was a red blob under the canopy, presumably Constance’s car, which I was led to along a brick walkway, and as I further approached the trunk, I noticed that there were clumps of fibrous strands hanging down from its branches, swaying in the wind, and that furthermore it was not a singular trunk, as a tree should be, but was rather a massive conglomeration of innumerable smaller, sinuous shapes, which seemed to merge and combine repeatedly and impossibly as they swirled together and formed the central of this thing. 

All they did was merge, and separate and knot around themselves as they intertwined. 

I placed my hand on my leash as I tried and failed to separate out a single portion of this tree which must be the trunk, but all that did was make me more aware of the irregularity and uncertainty of this perverse object.

The closer I was led to the tree, no that impossible mass, the more its perverse details forced themselves upon my mind. Then I felt one of its awful strands brush my cheek, and I opened my mouth.

Then I felt a hard slap that knocked me off my feet, as my master fell over a few feet away from me, dragged down by the sudden tug on the leash. 

I looked around for a minute, before seeing Constance standing over me, with an outstretched arm and a satisfied look on her face. 

“See, I told you that would stop the screaming.” Constance said as her hand returned to her side. 

Master then stood up and dusted himself off before helping me up, as I kept looking down to avoid seeing that thing. “Did you have to slap her that hard?” He exclaimed, “She’s definitely going to have a bruise from that, and everyone is going to think I did it!”

I heard Constance riffle through her purse, before pulling out an odd orange container and a bottle of water. 

Constance shoved the bottle into my hand with a rather forceful “Open it. ” before she opened the orange container, and counted six pills out of it.

I opened the bottle, and Constance spoke again. “I’ve got something for you that will help. Now your mouth.”

I did, and Constance placed the six pills on my tongue. “Now,” she continued “drink the water and swallow it.”

Eager to get the bitter taste of the pills off my tongue, I drank the water readily, swishing it about to try and scrape the taste off. 

“What did you give her?” Master said, somewhat worried. 

“Thirty milligrams of Jimmy’s Buspar.” Constance said. “It should keep the screaming down when she has another attack.” 

Master just made a noise in response before he continued leading me to the red blob, which turned out to be a car. 

In order to fit all three of us in the rather dark and cramped cabin, I had to crawl behind the front left side seat, which was brought forward, before Master buckled me into the back seat. He then went around and got in on the other side, sitting up front. Constance then put the seat in front of me back into position before she climbed in, and started the car.

The drive was mostly uneventful, if extremely uncomfortable, as I couldn’t see any movements the vehicle made, and I suffered for it. 

At one point when Master was looking back to check on me, he noticed I was turning green. “Constance,” He said, “Do you have anything I could give Marie? She’s looking pretty carsick.”

“There should be something in the glovebox,” Constance said “but if she throws up in my car, you’re cleaning it up.”

I heard some riffling through a bin as Master protested. “How is that even fair?”

“Because I’ll be the one who has to help her clean herself up.” Constance shot back.

“Found it.” Master said, and after I heard a click, a white wax paper bag was shoved into my hands, and the implications were obvious. 

Fortunately, after that, I eventually got used to the movement of the car, so I didn’t have to use the bag much before we arrived at our destination.

After Constance parked, Master came around the car, and helped me get out of the car into an extremely bright and hot parking lot, and then held my leash so I didn’t get lost when we entered the mall. As we passed a trashcan, I placed the bag inside, and felt better for getting rid of that reminder of my own incompetence.

The mall was packed, and Master and Constance quickly led me off towards a clothing store. The staff inside were free but mostly female, and the store seemed to focus exclusively on uniforms.

Master passed my leash off to Constance, and then spoke to me. “Alright Marie,” Master said with that calm, gentle tone he used when speaking to me, “Constance said she’d handle everything about your uniforms, so be a good girl while I go run some other errands, and I’ll see you again at lunch.”

I gulped, nodded, and well, began to feel a little tired already.

Constance then waved at one of the staff, and after the two said some things to each other that I didn’t quite catch as I watched Master walk off and fade into a blur, I found myself being dragged off to a booth by both my Master’s sister, and the towering woman she had just spoken to.

It was a rather cramped space, with a couple of seats, some mirrors, and some hooks on the wall. Constance then unclipped my leash and gave me a simple instruction. “Strip.”

Although uncomfortable with both the look in Constance eyes, and the presence of the other woman, I stripped, daring not to show any hesitation for fear of giving the scary-eyed woman any excuse to punish me. About the second my shorts were placed on the table and I was back to standing straight at attention, the woman who worked at the store pulled out a measuring tape, and began to force my body into place as she took my measurements. 

I looked at Constance for some indication of whether or not this was acceptable, and she just smiled gently while looking up from a very large book.

“So, what are you looking for today?” The other woman said, never pausing from taking my measurements, aside from writing them down on a piece of paper. “Just working uniforms, or do you want everything else as well?”

“Just uniforms.” Constance replied. “I have a favorite store for lingerie and stuff, and to be honest, while some of the stuff you guys have here does do it for me, I’m not footing the bill, so I’m going more top shelf for stuff that isn’t just workwear.”

“Ah,” The woman said, “So she’s your boyfriend’s?” 

“No,” Constance said blushing with embarrassment, “She was my brother’s birthday present, and he doesn’t know the first thing about women’s clothing. I’m trying to keep her from being an embarrassment, and keep him from ignoring her.”

Apparently even to Master’s sister I wasn’t much more than a disappointment, since I couldn’t even go outside without causing a scene. 

The woman who had been taking my measurements had me part my legs at this point, and accidentally brushed my clit with her hand while measuring the inside of my leg. I tensed up, and bit my lip to avoid moaning at the unexpected sensation.

“Of course,” the woman said, now finishing up measuring, “and she’s so sensitive it’d be a shame if he didn’t use her. So what sort of uniforms are you thinking of getting?”

“Just some of the separate-style french maid uniforms, you have them here as option thirty one.” Constance said, “I’ll need four long-sleeved and four short-sleeved blouses, and four skirts, all with the lace underskirt and four aprons for the type. Also, one set of the option thirty six, and an option sixteen schoolgirl uniform in blue.”

Constance paused as the woman wrote down the order. “Also, my brother’s girl is going to need shoes, so those will have to be sized up as well.” She continued, as she pointed to the chair next to her. “Marie, sit.”

Not daring to stop long enough to put my clothes on, and thus preserve what modesty I might have ever had as a slave, I sat down on the cold, plastic surface of the chair. 

The woman then dug out some terrifying and cold looking device which she placed on the bottom of my foot, adjusting the device until it perfectly enclosed it. Then, she spoke. “Huh, I figured she was tiny, but size four and a half is pretty small even then. Are you sure she isn’t a kid?”

“She’s nineteen according to her paperwork, and she’s got the tits to prove it.” Constance said, “I guess they just breed them pretty small these days. The standard black mary janes will do.” 

“Of course.” The other woman said, as she returned the device to whatever horrid place it had come from, and stood up. “We should be able to have everything ready shortly. You can also tell her to get dressed now if you want.”

“You heard the nice woman Marie,” Constance said. “Get dressed.”

As the woman left the booth, I followed the instructions I had been given. Constance’s lecherous eyes following every movement, and I could tell she was thinking of asking Master is she could borrow me.

Once I’d gotten dressed, Constance re-attached my leash, and wrapped it around her wrist while she led me to the register while checking her phone.

After the clothes arrived there in a massive bag, I was given it to carry, as Constance paid for it in cash, and then led me onto the next store on her list, where again, I was stripped in a private room and measured. Of course, this time Constance tied me off to a conveniently placed cleat, and left me alone to ponder the scent of the store and it’s odd decoration as she went off to find suitable lingerie.  

I then felt someone blow on my ear, and I jumped. 

It was Constance, holding an arm full of lingerie, and laughing. “You’re just so cute when you’re sitting there all confused.” She said, “I just couldn’t help myself.”

She then placed the arm full down on a bench next to me. “Try these on,” Constance ordered “and tell me how they fit.” 

Constance then sat down behind me, and in the mirror I could see an eager look in her eyes.

I grabbed the first piece, which was a blue shirt looking thing, and extremely transparent. After examining it a bit I spoke. “Mistress, I don’t think I can put this on with the leash.”

Constance smacked her head “Right.” She said, standing up “Thank you for pointing that out Marie.”

She then unhooked my leash, and sat back down as I put the babydoll and a pair of thigh-highs on. 

“How does it fit?” Constance said as I spun around in the odd piece of clothing.

“Better than anything I’ve ever had Mistress.” I said, “I can’t feel any pressure anywhere and it doesn’t feel like it’s about to fall off.”

“Well then Marie,” Constance said, “it looks like we got your cup size right. Try everything else in the pile on.”

“Yes Mistress,” I said as I removed the babydoll, while facing her. “Mistress, can I ask a question?”

“Yes you may Marie.” Constance replied as she handed me a new piece of clothing to try on. 

“Why are you doing this for me, and buying me these nice clothes?” I asked while putting on the odd colored bra I had been handed. “I am just a slave after all.”

“Honestly?” Constance said, standing up, “I’m doing this for a few reasons.”

She grabbed me around my waist from behind before continuing in a seductive tone. “First off, I’ve taken it as a general rule that every woman wants to look attractive for her lover,” She said, “and while I get that for some people plain cotton panties and sports bras might be sexy enough, they don’t do a single thing for me. That’s shit Anne wears because she doesn’t have to care. You and I do.”

I nodded. Constance was clearly a woman who knew her underwear, and to be the best slave I could for master I did have to look my best for him. 

Her other hand began tracing a circle around my navel as she put her head on my shoulder. “Secondly, after seeing you over the last two days, and speaking to my brother, I’ve come to a conclusion about you.” She continued, “I think you are a good, obedient girl who needs assurance and a kind hand to help her adjust to a world she was never meant to see, but who still wants to serve her master the best she can. I like that about you Marie, and I’d like to give you what help I can in a specific department.”

I started smiling as I felt her gently bite my ear before continuing. “Finally,” Constance said, whispering, ”I know what your goal is with my brother. It’s obvious, quite understandable given your background, and we’ll have to help you develop other life-goals, but really, there’s nothing bad about a slave wishing to bear the best children she can for her master so she can stay in his good graces.”

“Th-th-thank you Mistress.” I said as I felt her hand venture lower before resting on my mound. Maybe Constance wasn’t that bad a person after all, she was admittedly very bad about personal space, and quite scary at times, but she was going to help me get to a position to bear Master’s children for him, as I should. 

“Of course, I’m not acting entirely altruistically here.” She said, as her fingers began rubbing my clit and I stifled a moan. “I am a very greedy person. Since I first saw you, I’ve wanted you in every way a free person can want a slave. But since that would mean denying my dear brother, I’ve decided to take a different approach. I will just have to take a couple of your children into my service in say twenty years.”

I then felt her fingers enter inside me. I barely noticed aside from how they now flicked some of my juices onto my thighs. “Of course, this plan has a rather major complication, namely I need you to stay my brother’s favorite, and reproduce. Ideally, I want you to be absolutely massive, and give birth to a nice pair of twin girls I can torment.” 

“Aah,” I moaned as her fingers twirled inside me, and I felt arousal, relief and a feeling of happiness collide in my head, as the thought of having Master’s children growing inside me came to the forefront of my mind. “Mistress, if Master didn’t already tell you, I do have an identical twin already.”

“I know,” Constance said, as her other hand crept up, and under the bra to pinch my right nipple, “that’s what gave me the idea. I’ll even look and see where she ended up if it will help you in settling in, and seducing my brother so he’ll be sure to impregnate you.”

Eventually the feelings and ideas and raw lust building pressure inside me was a bit too much for me to contain, and I let out a very loud moan, surprising Constance. She then pulled the one hand that had been under my bra on to my mouth in a successful attempt to silence any further noises. 

I felt a wave of relief shoot radiate out from my crotch and Constance’s hand stifled another involuntary moan as I felt some fluid trickling out. 

I heard Constance mutter an “Eww.” before she released me, and dried her hand off on the shorts she had loaned me.

Of course, that just meant that when someone came in to check on us after the noises had been made, we were ejected from the store, and Constance had to buy the whole pile of clothes while I got dressed again, wet shorts and all.

After I had gotten dressed and leashed, and Constance had gotten the other set of purchases bagged, I was led off again, carrying both bags of clothes while still reveling in the afterglow. 

Soon enough, we met up with Master at the food court. He was sitting down with a bag next to him when we met him, and he just looked over with Constance with a raised eyebrow. “What did you do know?” He asked. 

“I got banned from another store.” Constance said, as she sat down.

Master motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did. “How did you do it this time, and why is Marie so giddy looking today?” He said. 

“I molested her in the changing room and oh god it was an accident,” Constance said while blushing, “I only meant to give her a pep talk.”

“Well it seems to have worked.” He said. “What should we do about lunch? I’ll buy.”

“How about Earl, since it’s on the way home?” Constance said as she shot to her feet.

“Sounds good.” Master said before grabbing my leash and standing up. 

I quickly grabbed all three bags, and followed behind master as he and Constance headed off in the direction of her car. 

We were apparently halfway there before Constance’s phone rang, and she answered it, and the car put it on speaker immediately. 

“Hi Rupes,” she said, “Why are you calling me now?”

“Well,” the male voice on the other side of the line hesitated a bit before continuing. “I kinda went and spent some of my inheritance money at a slave auction yesterday, and I bought this cute little blonde thing that I thought you’d like, but she’s not exactly very useful.” I tensed up a little. Could it be?

“My father said he saw you there while getting Steven’s birthday present.” Constance replied. “Please don’t tell me you got taken for a ride too.”

There was laughter on the other side of the line. “No, I don’t think so.” The voice said, “She’s trying hard to please me. Hell she even did the floors last night, so I’m willing to overlook how much she rolls in her sleep.” Could it be her? Could it be my sister.

I knew I shouldn’t say anything, but I couldn’t stop myself. “Please sir, I know it’s out of line, but could I ask your slave’s name?”

I felt master’s eyes on me even after I shut my own tightly. “Who was that?” The voice asked. 

“My birthday present,” Master replied, apologizing for me “she was separated from her twin yesterday, so she’s having an understandably hard time controlling herself in the circumstances.”

“Oh,” The voice replied, “I haven’t given her a real name yet. She said they’d only called her by her number at Saint Amelie’s, A1386J. I’ve just been calling her Jay until I can think of a good name for her.”

And then, there, in that one singular moment, I felt my worries for my sister and myself evaporate as tears streamed down my cheeks.


	5. Rupert engages in retail therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 7193  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 10,960  
>  This is the revised chapter five, which was originally intended to be a sidestory, but ended up being incorporated into the main text because Rupert has a cool plot.

I had already shelled out nineteen thousand dollars to buy A1386J the second time I had seen her in that converted grocery store that still had the same floor it’d had when it was still a grocery store.

It wasn’t really anything I’d miss, since I did want to get rid of my tyrant of a grandfather’s money and my mother’s family’s idea to give us some of our rightful inheritance out of pity, and to spite the old bastard, of course, they did put some ridiculous strings on it to prevent what they considered reckless spending. To give you an idea of the sheer assholery involved in this, my mother and I had been ‘generously given’ a half-share, while my free cousins had full shares, and their parents six, and I could only spend half of that pittance on my own, as the rest was in trust for my education. This despite the fact that I was already on a full ride merit scholarship, and even sent some of that money home because my mother needed it more. 

So, deciding to spend what of it I could to get something useful out of all that, and having the keen sense to avoid anything ironic, I had decided to buy my mother a slave girl to help around our apartment and keep her company while I was away at school (getting a slave boy would only torment my mother with memories of my father after all.) First-time buyer that I was, I ended up getting seduced by looks instead.

So, despite her extremely competitive price, A1386J was actually pretty cute, given her size and somewhat impressive bust. She was also rather demure, yet she still had a brave look about her creamy white face and bright blue eyes. She definitely seemed like she fit the ideal qualities of a slave girl, but well, nineteen thousand was supposed to be pretty damn cheap especially since she had been a breeder, so there was definitely something I was missing. She didn't look like the type to try and kill me in my sleep though.

They’d brought her out to me once I’d gotten the money wired in and the registration paperwork was finished. If anything, she looked better in the cheap muslin dress the auctioneers had put on her than she did nude but for her collar and gag on the auction block. 

With her leash now in one hand, and the paperwork in a shopping bag in my other, I led A1386J out of the building and into the bright sunlight. She balked a bit when she saw how bright it was, and seemed to have trouble following me until her eyes adjusted. 

It wasn’t until I’d had her buckled into the front seat of my car and removed her gag, that I spoke to A1386J for the first time. “Did you have a name at Saint Amelie’s, or did they just call you by your number?”

While I waited for her response, I turned the ignition and started the car. 

“No Master, they only called me by my number, but my sisters called each other by our letters. I was Jay.” She said, turning to look at me, “You are my new master right?”

I backed the car out of the space as I replied. “Yes I am, although you’ll probably be dealing with my mother mostly, and I guess I’ll have to give you a name since you don’t have one. But until I decide on something, I’ll call you Jay.”

“Thank you master.” She replied, sounding a bit unenthusiastic.

“Oh, by the way,” I said absentmindedly, “my name is Rupert.”

I drove out of the parking lot, and headed home. Jay, although obviously uncomfortable with my choice of music, said nothing about it, and merely responded to any questions I asked her as some surf rock album I’d forgotten the name of played, and I familiarized myself with what she could do. 

Eventually we arrived at the house and I parked in between the landlady’s ancient-ass four-by-four that she stored here, and my mother’s shiny new fastback Blitz. I turned the car off, and Jay seemed visibly relieved when the music shut off with it. 

Getting Jay out of the car was much less of an ordeal than it had been to put her in, since she handed me her leash when I opened the passenger side door, and she undid the seatbelt by herself. Of course, this just meant the inevitable disaster just happened later in the process, when Jay tripped over the door sill, and fell face-first into my armpit as she knocked me into the four-by-four.

I felt her take a deep whiff of my armpit sweat, and then I heard her say something without being prompted for the first time ever. “Master, you smell nice.”

“Thank you?” I said, as a door handle dug into the small of my back.

With that Jay seemed to spook herself and stumbled back onto her feet, and looked at me apologetically. I patted her head and smiled, before leading her upstairs.

The mother-in-law apartment I had shared with my mother for almost my entire life wasn’t that great, but it was home. It was a pretty basic two bedroom unit, but Jay seemed to be surprised at how large it was. 

My mother walked out from the kitchen in her uniform while holding a coffee cup, and looked both of us up and down. “So you bought a slave, huh?” she said.

“I was thinking I’d get you someone to help with the housework while I’m gone.” I replied, “She wasn’t that expensive, and she could also keep you company.” I noticed Jay nodding enthusiastically out of the corner of my eye as I dropped her leash.

My mother put the cup down on the counter. “I don’t need one.” She said, “Since you went off to college, I’ve had a cleaner come by once a week like when you were a kid, and I’ve started dating again. You on the other hand, I bet your dorms were filthy.”

I sat down on the couch, and Jay looked around for a moment before I pointed to the couch next to me, since there wasn’t anywhere else to sit. She sat perfectly straight, unsure of what to do with herself.

“No, they were actually pretty clean.” I said, “I borrowed Constance’s housekeeper for an afternoon every week, plus I clean up after myself already.”

“So?” My mother said, “She’ll cost me more to feed and house than she’s worth, and you’ve got a plus one on that ridiculous meal-plan of yours.”

“Point.” I replied.

“So take her with you when you go again.” My mother said, “Anyway, I need to go to work, so we’ll talk about this later, but do something about her tits before the whole place smells like milk.”

I looked over at Jay, and noticed that yes, milk was leaking through her dress, and visibly darkening surprisingly large portions of it. She was also blushing from embarrassment. I heard my mother snort before she left, locking the door behind her. 

It took a minute for Jay to say anything. “Master, you do own me, and everything I produce. If you’re curious about trying it, you can certainly have a drink. I won’t stop you.” She said smiling happily as she leaned towards me. “I used to drink my twin’s milk all the time when we were pregnant. I probably taste as good as, no, even better than she did.”

“I think I’ll just take your word for it.” I said as I fell back, and scooted down the couch. 

Jay started to undo the shoulders on her dress, exposing her leaking and milky white breasts. “Please master?” she said, “they’re so full, and it’d seem like a waste to just squeeze them out in the bathroom again.”

“Maybe later.” I replied. Jay pouted adorably.

“Anyway master, is there anything you want me to do at the moment?” She said as she surveyed the room, and her dress fell further open. “I could give the floors a good cleaning if you wanted. They could really use it.”

“Knock yourself out. The cleaning supplies are in the bathroom closet.” I said. “The bathroom is the door facing the front door by the way. Don’t bother cleaning the bedrooms though. They’re carpet.”

Jay leaned back upright before standing up and taking off her dress the rest of the way. “Thank you master,” she said, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Why are you taking off your clothes?” I asked as I sat upright.

Jay folded her dress as she spoke to me. “So I don’t accidentally do something to my dress.” She said, “It is the only clothing I have after all.”

I smacked my head. “Right, of course.” I replied. “We’ll have to get you more clothes later.”

Jay then placed her dress down on a chair, and went to get everything ready to mop the floors while I turned on the TV, and watched whatever crap channel two had on. 

Really, Jay asked for my permission (and implicitly, my help) to move some furniture while she was cleaning, which I gave, but aside from that, I mostly watched, and I was amazed. I don’t think I had ever seen someone actually clean the floor that thoroughly before, even if it was complete overkill. 

A couple of hours later, and the tile on the floors was slick and glistening while the grout was a shade of white I didn’t remember ever seeing it before. Of course, Jay and I ended up stuck on the couch, since we’d boxed ourselves in and had to wait for everything to dry, but it wasn’t so bad to have her pressed up against me as we both laid on the couch. I’d have to get up to order dinner, but I didn’t want to get up just yet.

I patted her on the head for a job well done as she curled up on top of me, and Jay gave off a sound that was almost, but not quite a purr.

I felt my stomach growl and Jay perked up.

“Master,” she said, as she looked me right in the eyes, her obvious concern filling my vision “you should really have something.”

I shrugged as I gestured with my head to the still very wet, and very slippery floor.

“Well then Master,” Jay said as she turned over and crawled further up my body, “there’s only one choice at the moment.”

I decided I’d humor her with this, and took one for the team as Jay placed her nipple on my lips, and I opened my mouth to receive it.

Jay was moaning, being audibly aroused as I drank from her teat. I wasn’t much of a milk drinker since childhood, but it was still a pleasant, creamy taste, if obviously warm. Jay was practically begging me to drain her dry, and I think I actually managed that since she didn’t seem to be producing that much, maybe only like a couple of ounces from each breast. Even if it wasn’t that filling, I did feel more than a little tired after just taking a drink. 

Shortly after I finished, Jay still panting, crawled back down, and once more curled up on top of me with her head against my chest before she drifted off to sleep. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her and myself, if only to give her a bit of dignity, even if she was still just a nameless slave girl.

I just looked at her face as the tiny girl nuzzled against me, and as I fell asleep, I decided that I would bring her with me when I went off to college. After all, my girlfriend would definitely get a kick out of her. 

When I awoke, I found Jay dressed and walking out of the bathroom. “Master,” She said, “Do you want me to make something for your dinner?”

I sat up, letting the blanket fall down to my waist before speaking. “Don’t bother. There’s nothing in the fridge.” I said, “I’ll order some take out. What did you eat back at Saint Amalie’s?”

“Our food was pretty varied Master.” Jay said, as she walked back to the couch. “But it was mostly vegetarian, since we only had meat twice a week.”

“Do you think you could handle a pizza?” I said as she sat back down next to me.

She gave me a blank look. “Master, I don’t know?” she replied.

“Well, we’re getting this out of the way early then.” I said as I pulled out my phone and started dialing the number of that mom and pop place with the awesome greek pizzas. 

“Getting what out of the way Master?” Jay said.

“Your first pizza.” I replied absentmindedly. 

Right about then the store picked up, and I started ordering. Jay sat still and didn’t say anything while I was on the phone.

About five minutes later, I’d finished ordering and turned back to Jay. “We’ve got half an hour.” I said, “You can turn on the TV or read a book if you like.”

Jay nodded, and then got up, and retrieved something from the bookshelf before returning to her seat on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at her choice. “Master, should I pick something else?” She said worriedly, “this was the book I had been reading at Saint Amalie’s before they decided to sell me off. I’d just like to be able to finish it.”

I shook my head before replying “No, it’s perfectly fine. I was just surprised is all. Not even many free people can read something like that.”

Jay blushed. “Thank you master,” She said, “It’s pretty much all we had to do at the facility when we weren’t working aside from cleaning our quarters.” 

“That’d explain it then.” I said as I walked over to the table by the door, and grabbed the folder with Jay’s paperwork in it.

As I sat back down, I decided to look over her medical records, and see if there was anything I should look out for. I had to look a lot of terms up on my phone, but everything was up to date, and she wasn’t predisposed to any major disorders. I did see why she was still lactating though.

I looked over at Jay, who was curled up on a side of the couch with her book and reading quietly. “So you gave birth on the twenty eighth?” I said.

She looked up. “Yes master,” she said, attempting to keep a neutral expression and tone, “the child was a girl, and I got to hold her long enough for her to drink my colostrum.” 

“Do you ever think about her?” I said. 

She looked at me, and I saw her beginning to tear up. “I try not to.” She said, as she curled up against me, “I mean I know she’ll be well cared for, and that she’ll have her sisters, but I still can’t keep myself from worrying about her.” 

I put my arm around her, and she cried quietly into my shoulder, while I closed the folder, and placed it on the end table. And at that moment, I think I made one of the better decisions of my life, even if it was at the time a very stupid one. 

Thankfully, about five minutes later, the pizza arrived, and distracted both of us long enough to eat our fill. 

Jay had some issues getting the concepts down at first, but eventually managed to grasp the mechanics of eating pizza, and took to it with gusto. 

After that, the afternoon went by pretty uneventfully. The highlights of the afternoon were a texting conversation with my mother, and that I convinced Jay to express more milk because I had a surprise planned for her. I did have to drink some of it, but I got Jay to just express and dump the rest for now.

When my mother came home, she’d thoughtfully bought some nursing pads for Jay, and I had Jay put a pair on before the three of us went out to get her a few changes of clothes. 

We ended up at a big box store that was in my price range, and my mother and I went to work getting some basic clothing for Jay. It wasn’t much, since I figured my girlfriend would end up throwing it all out and buying her better clothes anyway, but Jay just seemed entranced by the idea of having clothes in different colors just as much as she was by the selection, which just made the whole process so much longer and harder than it needed to be. 

After about two hours, Jay ended up picking out a pretty basic selection of clothes, including a couple pairs of chinos, two pairs of shorts, and a handful of button downs she liked, plus some nursing bras that fit her about as well as we could find, an assortment of panties, and a couple of plain white aprons. All in all, it was about three hundred dollars, but it would be enough, and it’d give her something to wear other than that cheap dress, plus a hamper of her own, and her own personal effects, like a toothbrush and towel. 

After that, we started back home, again with my mother and I up front on the tan leather seats I’d put in my car, Jay on the black cloth back seats, and the clothes in the cargo area. We drove home in silence for the most part, aside from Jay’s occasionally squeals and utterances of “Thank you master.”

“So,” I asked my mother around the halfway mark, “Why didn’t you ever buy a slave of your own?”

My mother sighed next to me. “At this point in my life, they’re an unnecessary expense,” she said, “if I hadn’t been pumping, and the Castros hadn’t allowed their housekeeper Gloria to watch you when you were a baby I might’ve needed to get a slave of my own, but thankfully Mrs. Castro and Gloria both fell in absolute love with you, and would send me out on dates just so they could watch you. Do you remember that Rupert, back when we lived in the main house?”

I did have some memories of then, even if I was a good three or four when we moved. “Yeah.” I replied. “Gloria would make me plantains and moros while singing, and Mrs. Castro would watch TV with me in that massive recliner of hers.”

“Admittedly, seeing that did probably help speed up their divorce,” My mother said, “But how you and Gloria accidentally saw Mr. Castro with the neighbor’s wife would’ve done it anyway.”

I shrugged, while Jay just seemed utterly engrossed in the story. “Of course,” I said. 

My mother continued, “But after that she threw him out on his ass, along with his good for nothing nephew who had been in the apartment before us. Which was pretty nice timing now that I think about it, since it was right about the time you needed to start sleeping alone anyway. But since then with Gloria around to watch you in the main house after school, and the apartment being as small as it is, I still didn’t have a reason to get one, nor was I really even in the position to consider it, given that I still wasn’t over your father.”

The mood turned south quickly as my mother mourned her lost love, and I was reminded of all the things my mother’s relatives had done to her and now myself because of his status. Jay looked lost.

“Jay,” I said as I steered the car around a corner, “I’ll tell you the whole story about my parents later when I have some time to kill.”

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I saw that jay just nodded silently as my mother looked off in the distance. 

After a few minutes we arrived back home, and mom went up to unlock the door as I got the bags and Jay managed to unbuckle herself for the first time without getting caught in the seatbelt. Maybe my plan wasn’t doomed after all. 

Jay’s first encounter with a washing machine was interesting to see as well, although fortunately we had only gotten her cotton and polyester clothing, so it wasn’t anything too complicated. Still, this tiny cute girl just squinting and straining her eyes as she carefully followed the instructions on the lid of the machine, and the detergent packet container to the letter was rather adorable. Of course, she had also taken the time to carefully read the care instructions on all of her clothes as well, and sorted them into cool and warm colors, once I’d told her that she’d need to do that.

Once she had gotten everything figured out to her satisfaction, she threw the packet in, and let the water rise up to a point before I nodded in approval, and she threw in everything she had picked out for the cool pile, finishing up with the dress she had been wearing. 

She then looked over at me. “Master, did I do anything wrong?” She said.

I noticed that I was staring at her rather large, milk-filled breasts. I quickly looked up. “Aside from the nudity, you did fine.” I said.

“Does master want me to wear clothes regularly?” Jay said, looking a bit scared and upset.

I just looked at her. “It’s fine for now and I’m not going to punish you,” I said, “But in the future, remember to wear clothes around other people, and especially in public.”

She nodded. “Yes master.” She said, “Do I have to sleep clothed as well?”

“I’ll have to think about it.” I replied as I turned to leave the utility room, “Now, since there’s nothing else for you to do until the buzzer sounds, you can go read your book.”

And with that, I heard a very rushed “Thank you master” and I saw a pasty white blur shoot by me before Jay curled up on the couch with her book.

I shrugged, and followed suit, grabbing a book on slave keeping I’d gotten for christmas from my girlfriend, and that I’d been reading for the last few days before setting down on the other end of the couch.

My mother looked over at Jay, and then myself from her place at the table, and spoke. “You should probably get her vision checked.” My mother said, gesturing at Jay with a glass of wine, “I really don’t like the way she’s holding that book.”

I looked over at Jay, who was indeed holding the book up awfully close to her face. “Yeah, I’ll make an appointment for her with Doctor Schmidt tomorrow.” 

My mother ended up going out to spend the night at her girlfriend’s place while Jay and I read, only being interrupted when Jay rotated her laundry. When the cool color load finished up in the dryer, I taught her how to fold clothes, and then watched her do it herself a good hour later, after which I went to bed, and took Jay along with me. 

“Master, do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Jay said nervously, as she surveyed the room, and found that the only bedding in there was my futon.

“What?” I replied with a wave of my hand, “No, not at all. I just have to unfold my bed.”

“Unfold?” Jay said, as I shoved my folded duvet and pillows into her hands. She was adorably confused, with her head tilted to the side and everything.

“Just watch” I said, as I turned back towards the futon, and focused on remembering how to actually unfold the damned thing.

After a couple of false starts, and hitting the wall with the frame only once, I managed to get the futon into bed-mode, albeit now with a foot gap between it and the wall. Jay actually clapped once the pillows and duvet were back in place, although I wasn’t sure if it was sarcastic or not.

With my mother out of the house, I wasn’t about hesitate with what was going to be next. Of course, my body decided differently, and I was out like a light the second my head was on my pillow. 

I awoke later that night, and felt Jay cuddling up against me almost like a cat, as she mumbled incoherently into my shoulder, her head atop my splayed out arm. I reached over with that same arm to brushed her hair with one of my fingers, and she only nuzzled into my shoulder more. 

I fell back asleep a few minutes later, only to wake up in the morning when my alarm went off. Jay woke up at the same time, and as I was rubbing the sand out of my eyes, she looked over at me. “Master, I’m feeling full. Do you want to drink it, or should I just go express it?”

I sat up before Jay could do anything else, surprising her. “I’ll drink it,” I said, remembering my plan from last night, “But I’ll need your help with something.”

“Of course master,” she replied as she sat up. “Is it sex?”

“Yes it’s sex. Wait, how do you know about sex?” I said confusedly. 

Jay clapped her hands together eagerly, and her eyes had an odd glimmer to them. “I saw a documentary on TV about it master. So, what should I do? The show I saw didn’t cover the um, practical mechanics of the act.”

I shrugged. I guess I’d have to ask Constance to give her the lecture at some point. “Okay,” I said, “I’ll make sure you get the whole lecture later, since it’ll be an important part of your duties, but for now, just follow my instructions. First off, lay down, and spread your legs.”

Jay nodded, and did as I instructed while I licked my fingers. I positioned myself atop her, and when my penis was close enough to her mouth, she began licking the tip, and otherwise toying with it, as I busied myself fingering her, and working over her clitoris. In no time at all she started moaning as her arousal was evident only inches from my face.

After I decided I was good to go myself, I rolled off of her, and sat down with my legs spread. Jay took the hint, and got up, moving so that her entrance was hovering over my erect penis, and I guided her onto it before putting my right hand behind her back to stabilize her.

Then I spoke. “Alright, now I want you to move your hips up and down about three inches, and roll them slightly forward and backward at the same time. Can you do that?”

“Yes Master,” She said in between pants,  before inhaling slightly as she began the first up-stroke.

I then leaned so that I could reach her right breast, and took it’s nipple in my mouth, beginning to drink the white fluid within faster than I had before, hoping the additional stimulation wouldn’t be too much for her. I felt her begin to constrict as her moans only increased in intensity, and soon enough she was squirting, and I switched to her left breast, repeating the process. Thereafter, I began to move in time with her, and soon enough, I was on the verge of orgasm, holding myself back until I felt her begin to contract again, and even begin shaking. 

“gwah, bwuh, master, what’s happening?” Jay said, as she started to lose control of her hips. I kissed her to silence her, forcing my tongue and with it some of her milk into her mouth, as I pulled down and held her in place with both arms, readying myself for what came next.

To be fair, I was surprised myself at how violent my orgasm was, even if I had kinda avoided any sort of sex for the week before. It was something else alright though, and I only really remember falling backwards as Jay was dragged down on top of me before I blacked out.

When I came to Jay was still passed out with her milk leaking out on my chest, as a sachet of smelling salts hung between the two of us, and my mother and Coach Nguyen were standing over my bed with a look of sheer embarrassment for the former, and barely stifled laughter on the later. 

“We were just coming by to see if you wanted to get breakfast,” my mother said, “but we heard a thud, and we came in here to see what had happened.”

Jay slowly started to wake up, and as she sat up the three of us got a look at her very disheveled and blank face, and Coach Nguyen couldn’t stop herself from laughing. I don’t think I’d seen anyone that messed up in years. 

Soon enough, my mother and her girlfriend left the room, and I helped Jay up and to the bathroom so could reboot in peace while I stripped the sheets and cleaned the mattress off. Following that, Jay and I showered and got prepared for the day, and by the time we got to the diner she was not only particularly cuddly, but ungodly chipper as well. 

Once there, we all ordered what we would. I had Biscuits and Gravy, while my mother and Coach Nguyen had omelets, and Jay got waffles (I don’t think I’d ever seen someone that happy to have a waffle either.) We got a few odd looks for bringing a slave into a diner, and letting her eat with the rest of us, but I didn’t really care. Jay was still in the attachment phase, and was looking to be particularly co-dependent.

My mother and I managed to sneak away from Jay and Coach long enough at breakfast to have a brief discussion and make a few calls, continuing on from my decision the night before. My mother didn’t necessarily agree with it from a practical perspective, but she did understand my decision, and well, considered it a better waste of money than getting a new car at my age.

After breakfast was finished Jay and I went one way, and my mother and Coach going the other way. We ended up making a stop at a big box store, where the two of us made a run into the Maternity section with a hand truck which prompted Jay to give me a questioning look. 

“Someone very close to me who doesn’t have a lot just had a baby in the last few days,” I said, “and I said I’d pitch in and get them some of the essentials, just stuff like a baby box and a car carrier.” Jay fell for the half-truth immediately, and started to coo about how she was blessed to belong to such a kind, caring master. We ended up getting a convertible seat, a sling, and a standard baby box that would double as a crib or bassinet once unloaded. The box said it was suitable for all infants, but I doubted that most free parents with the means for better would put their children in such an institutional set up, since everything was either white or a “stain resistant” lime green. Come to think of it, most of my baby clothes had been lime green too. Still, it’d suit my needs.

Jay was cuddling up to me the entire time we were in the checkout, and the cashier gave me a look of pity and said, “So you decided to let her keep it, huh?”

“Actually, they’re for a friend.” I lied. The cashier only gave me a knowing nod. 

After that was all packed up in the back of my car, we made our way to Saint Amalie’s. Along the way I called my girlfriend, with my phone on speaker. When it picked up I heard her lovely and familiar voice. "Hi Rupes," Constance said, "Why are you calling me now?"

Where to begin. I decided that I should have left my plan out of the discussion until it had come to completion, but other than that, everything was fair game. "Well,” I said, pausing a moment before continuing. "I kinda went and spent some of my inheritance money at a slave auction yesterday, and I bought this cute little blonde thing that I thought you'd like, but she's not exactly very useful." 

"My father said he saw you there while getting Steven's birthday present." Constance replied. "Please don't tell me you got taken for a ride too."

I laughed, and Jay gave me a concerned look. "No, I don't think so." I said, "She's trying hard to please me. Hell she even did the floors last night, so I'm willing to overlook how much she rolls in her sleep." 

I heard a mumbly voice on the other side of the line, "Please sir, I know it's out of line, but could I ask your slave's name?" 

Jay perked up at that outburst, as the voice was apparently familiar to her. Maybe it was one of the other girls from her facility? "Who was that?" I replied.

"My birthday present," Steven replied, apologizing for his slave, "she was separated from her twin yesterday, so she's having an understandably hard time controlling herself in the circumstances."

"Oh," I said, "I haven't given her a real name yet. She said they'd only called her by her number at Saint Amelie's, A1386J. I've just been calling her Jay until I can think of a good name for her."

We heard the sounds of happy crying, and then I nodded my assent to Jay, allowing her to speak to her sister. “Gee how has your new home been so far?” She said in between sobs. “Is it anything like what we dreamed about when we were still in our group?”

“I, I ha-, I have a name now,” Jay’s sister said…

“Don’t tell me it now!” Jay interrupted. “I want to introduce ourselves in person.”

“Constance, could we swing by your place after we’ve finished up this one last errand?” I said. 

“Sure,” Constance said, “I’m eager to see what you bought. Call me when you’re on your way, okay?”

She then hung up the phone while Jay was still processing the fact that she would see her sister again.

At the next stop sign I looked over at Jay, who was now a blubbering, overly emotional mess. “Thank you master.” She said, “You’re the best owner a girl could ever want.” 

As we headed off from the stop, I replied, “Don’t say that just yet Jay. I’ve got one more surprise for you, and your training hasn’t even begun.” She sniffled a bit, and then I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

The remainder of the drive to Saint Amalie’s was nice and uneventful, as Jay was quietly anticipating seeing her sister again. I pulled into the parking lot through an automatic gate, and found an open space by the front door fairly quickly once we were inside the gate. I then set about opening the boxes for the car carrier and the sling and had Jay read the instructions for both while I tossed the packaging into a garbage bag, and stuffed my checkbook in my pocket.

As we entered the building with Jay wearing the empty baby sling, she looked at me with a questioning expression, but said nothing. Honestly, given how warm it was in the building, I didn’t want to say anything either.

The receptionist behind the desk was about twice Jay’s age, about six months pregnant by the look of her and looked like she was pretty closely related to Jay down to her facial structure and the shape of her nipples. The receptionist was completely naked save for her collar and a lanyard nestled between her breasts which had an ID badge hanging off of it. “I’m here to see Doctor Hansen for her one o’clock appointment,” I said, “It’d be under Rupert Young.”

The receptionist typed some things in, and then nodded. “You are on the schedule Master Young, and I’ll notify the Doctor of your arrival.” She said, “If you could take a Guest ID for both yourself and A1386J, the Doctor should be right with you.”

I nodded, and grabbed a pair of paper IDs in lanyard sleeves, both with a hastily written ‘Young’ in them on permanent marker. Jay looked at me nervously when we sat down.

“I’m not going to return you,” I said, “we’re here to meet with Doctor Hansen, and if all goes well, we’re just going to pick something up and be done with it.” Jay nodded while I paused. “After all, someone very close to me did give birth recently, and I can’t just let a child be taken from it’s mother at that age.” Jay’s eyes shot open again, and she just smiled as she hugged me.

A tall Black haired woman in a lab coat who could only be Doctor Hansen arrived shortly thereafter, and the three of us walked to her office before sitting down around the Doctor’s massive Mahogany desk. I noticed there was a bassinet in one corner, and Jay couldn’t take her eyes off of the contents of it.

“You know Mister Young, it’s not too often we get a call like this.” Doctor Hansen said, “Then again, it’s not that often we sell off breeders with live children still in stock either, but given A1386G’s performance, we were feeling like those two were cursed.”

“Well yes, these are unusual circumstances,” I said as I sat upright, “but they can’t be that odd, can they? I mean mothers with infants are sold occasionally in the private sector if I remember correctly.” Jay was at this point standing over the bassinet, holding a finger inside of it.

“Well yes,” the Doctor replied, “But this is fairly different. I mean I won’t lose my license over this, but it could cause problems for me if it gets out I sold an infant to a new owner and an unfit caretaker.”

“It won’t get out, besides it’s the infant’s mother, and I have experienced people able to help instruct her, along with the supplies.” I said, “Anyway, how much do you want for A1618K?”

The Doctor sighed. “Twelve grand plus taxes and fees.” She said, “I really shouldn’t do this, but I’ve got some liquidity issues at the moment, and I do need all the cash I can get at the moment, and I can’t really charge that much for an infant.”

“That’s fair,” I said. “Where’s the paperwork I need to sign?”

A1618K started to cry, and Doctor Hansen picked her up, before thinking. “The green folder, everything you need to sign is circled, and there’s a blue pen sitting out.” The Doctor said over the crying infant, “Also, is A1386J still lactating? It has only been a week, and knowing those two, they’d keep it going constantly unless we gagged them.” 

I found the green folder instantly, and opened the pen to start signing the paperwork. “Jay, take your top off, and follow the doctor’s instructions.” I said. Jay immediately did as she was told, and within five minutes she was holding her child in something resembling proper nursing posture. That let the doctor and I finish and submit the paperwork much quicker than it would otherwise, and within twenty minutes, Jay was again dressed, everything was signed, and the check was in the Doctor’s hand.

Before we got up to leave, I just had to ask a final question. “What did you mean about A1386G’s performance?”

The Doctor signed. “A1386G has has some issues with her pregnancies.” Doctor Hansen said, “Both she and Jay ended up spontaneously miscarrying on their first go round, which isn’t odd, and well, the second pregnancy A1386G had did go to term, but it was stillborn.”

“A friend of mine ended up buying her,” I said, “should I warn him about it?”

“Don’t bother.” Doctor Hansen said waving a hand as she leaned back in her chair. “We traced the issue back to poor quality semen, and her birth mother is the best producer I ever had, so unless he’s also got some sort of defect, she’ll likely be able to carry plenty of viable children to term. We just had to get rid of both of them because the other girls would end up thinking they were cursed, which could cause some serious problems, and since I’ve got plenty more girls from A1001B in the pipeline, I figured it was easier to just retire those two and wait while some of her other children reached the age where I could use them.”

I nodded. I could definitely see the logic in that, distasteful as it was.

“Anyway, you can go.” The Doctor said, “I’ll call you when A1618K’s Registration Card comes in, which should be in like a week or two.”

“Thank you.” I replied, before both of us stood up and shook hands.

Thereafter, I left with Jay following quickly behind me, and A1618K riding in the sling. Jay did however stop, and look at the receptionist before we exited the building.

When we had A1618K loaded up in the car carrier, and Jay riding in back with her, I turned to look at the two of them. “Why did you stare at the receptionist?” I asked Jay. 

“That was A1001B, Master.” She replied, “That was my mother.”

“Shouldn’t you say something to her?” I said as I leaned over to get a better look at Jay’s expression. 

“No master,” She replied, as she looked away from me, and towards the building, “I wouldn’t want to torment her like that.” She began smiling as she looked back at me. “I do hope my breasts hold up as well as hers have though.”

I turned back around, and buckled my seatbelt before starting the car. I didn’t understand what Jay was thinking about at the time, and I still don’t, but it did put me at ease a bit. As we pulled out of the space, and passed the gate, I spoke. “Anyway I think I’ve finally decided on a name for you,” I paused for a second to let it sink in. “Janice, let’s go see your sister.”

“Thank you master.” She said gleefully. “And could I name A1618K Master?”

“What did you have in mind?” I said as I started off to my girlfriend’s house. 

“Katerina, after one of the characters from the book I’ve been reading.” Janice replied. 

I smiled as I spoke. “I’ll allow it.” I said. “But I’m giving your next one an L name.”


	6. Steven makes an ass out of himself, and the girls reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 3047  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 4952

I was sitting on the couch, reading, when Rupert and his slave arrived. Marie, having been subject to Kelly’s fussing had been washed, and forced into one of her new uniforms as soon as it was dry, and then did whatever she could to stay close to the front door. 

Despite that, Grace still managed to beat her to the front door when the bell rang. Rupert and A1386J were clearly not prepared for the welcome they were receiving. Really, if Marie hadn’t seen the baby in the carrier, she probably would have tackled her sister the second she and her master came inside.

Grace directed the two to sit in the living room while she ran off to get Constance with a shout of “Young Mistress, your boyfriend did something stupid!”

After Rupert had sat down, he directed A1386J to sit down on the floor next to him (on a cushion we kept around just for guests’ slaves) and Marie looked at me, as if asking permission. I nodded, and she sat down next to her sister. The two twins made for an odd comparison, seeing A1386J in her khaki short shorts and blue button-down shirt while holding an infant next to Marie in her black and white maid uniform. 

Marie turned to A1386J, and spoke. “So I’m Marie now. What’s your name?”

Marie’s twin turned to her sister, and held the child close to her. “I’m Janice,” she said before gesturing down to the bundle in her arms, “and this is my daughter Katerina.”

Right about then Marie got a bit overstimulated and started making this odd squealing noise I’ve never been able to really describe. Somehow, the child was still asleep.

I looked over at Rupert and spoke. “You didn’t.”

He rubbed his head sheepishly and smiled. “It was that or get a new car, and I’ve gotten a bit attached to my car.”

At about this time, Kelly and Anne came out to see what the noise was, while Constance, Grace, and Jimmy emerged from upstairs. Constance immediately gave Rupert a Look, while Kelly and Anne fawned over the baby. 

After the introductions were completed, Kelly dragged Marie, Janice and the baby off to what I could only presume was a crash course in childcare, while the rest of us sat around the front room, with Grace and Jimmy on the floor, and Constance now sitting next to Rupert while Anne was the only person in the room standing. Apparently the three had nothing better to do than watch their young mistress and possible future master argue. 

“Anne,” I said without looking up from my book, “Could you go get me a glass of sweet tea?”

Anne bowed, as she replied. “Certainly young master. Does anyone else want something to drink?”

“I’ll just have water, thanks.” Rupert replied.

Constance shrugged. “I’ll have some tea as well,” she said, “Could you just bring out the pitcher and some cups?” 

“Of course.” Anne replied, “I’ll have it right out.” 

After Anne departed the room, Constance was the next one to speak. “So, what is your plan with Janice and the baby?” She said as she looked intently at Rupert. “I doubt your mother will let them stay with her while you’re at school.”

“She already said she didn’t want Janice around. I was thinking I’d just have them stay in my dorm room, like most residents do.” He replied.

“You do remember that children, pets and whatever disgusting combination of those two that might exist are banned in the undergrad dorms right?” I said, speaking up.

“Shit.” Rupert said, “Really?”

“I see you read the Handbook.” Constance replied.

I started laughing. “I won’t even be staying in the dorms and even I know that, what kind of RA are you?” I said.

“Thank you Steven,” Constance said coldly, “and aside from that, there’s meningitis and everything else. So they’re going to have to stay somewhere else.” She then turned to look at Jimmy and Grace. “Do you two remember where the hell the bassinet and crib are?” 

Anne at this point returned to deliver a serving tray with the pitcher full of sweet tea, and Rupert’s glass of water, placing the platter on the coffee table.

Anne spoke as she filled the two glasses. “Young Mistress, The crib is in the sewing room, and the bassinet is in a closet in the quarters.” 

“Young Mistress,” Grace said agitatedly. “I don’t think your mother would allow you to let your boyfriend borrow either of them, especially for some breeder to use, they’ve been in our family for generations! ”

Rupert spoke as well. “I don’t need to borrow a bassinet.” He replied, “I bought a baby box, and if Grace is getting that worked up, it has to be a family heirloom or something.”

I put the book down as Anne handed me my glass. “They’re both antiques, and are old growth mahogany.” I said, “I think the crib is actually something like two hundred years old, and has been in the family the entire time, while the Bassinet is from at least six generations back.”

Rupert let out a whistle as Constance glared at Grace.  

Anne, having now finished passing out the drinks, retreated from the room, saying “Young Mistress I’ll go check on the condition of the crib.” leaving her elder sister to face Constance wrath alone. 

“I’m not letting him just borrow it Grace.” Constance said, “I can understand why you feel a bit agitated,” Constance said smiling, “as well you should, but I’m not going to let someone else wander off with our crib.”

“Of course Mistress,” Grace said as she prostrated herself on the floor, “I hope you’ll forgive my outburst.”

Constance then turned to Rupert, leaning over him, as he started to lay back, placing his glass on the table. “Now then, we’re in a bit of a dilemma.” She said, “Because I have the location and furniture you need, while you don’t really have anything I want.”

“I don’t?” Rupert said worriedly, as he laid on the couch, with Constance leaning over him, holding herself up with both arms. 

“Well except for one thing,” Constance said, “I want an engagement, and I want you to move in with me in January. We’ve been together four years now and that’s not going to change anytime soon.”

“So you’re asking me to marry you?” Rupert said. 

“This isn’t how I was expecting it to happen,” She replied, “but yes, I’m asking you if you want to finally get married, maybe after graduation or something.”

“Of course.” Rupert replied, before moving in to kiss his now fiancé.

I took the chance to return to my book, hoping that the two of them would go off to be all lovey-dovey somewhere else.

Grace was the next person to speak, and I looked up to see her blushing and poking her fingers together in the least dignified display I’d seen out of her since we were children. “Mistress, if you’re going to be busy with your boyfriend, could I borrow Jimmy?” She said, “I’m still ovulating and well, I think it’s about time for round two.”

Constance took a moment before breaking off the kiss and replying. “Oh,” she said, “of course. Go right on ahead.”

I closed my book. "I think I'll go check and see if Kelly has traumatized the twins yet" I said as I quickly stood up, put my book under my arm and made my exit from the room, drink in hand.

I ended up finding the girls and Kelly in the kitchen, where Anne and Kelly were sitting comforting a crying Marie while Janice was sitting quietly on the other side of the room nursing her baby. 

“So, what happened?” I asked as I put my book down on the table. 

Anne looked up, and spoke. “She just found out her child was stillborn.”

“They didn’t tell her at Saint Amalie’s?” I replied as I stood across from Marie. 

Janice was the one who replied there. “No, umm…” She said, searching for the appropriate title or honorific to use.

“Master Steven works.” I interjected.

“No Master Steven,” She continued, “it’s a taboo subject there. I mean she might’ve guessed at it, or repressed the possibility, but it definitely wasn’t something she was fully aware of. There were rumors circulating about such things happening to the breeders, but the Doctor decided it was better to just hush these things up, given how badly everyone reacted to them, and well, admitting these things would’ve just made the exclusion worse. Most of us thought that it was punishment for sinful and disobedient thoughts, and you can imagine what that can lead to in a closed environment.”

Kelly gave me a sad look. 

I put my hand on Marie’s shoulder. “Marie, I’m sorry you had to find out about it like this.”

She sniffled for a bit before looking up at me. “Aren’t you going to punish me for this?” She cried, “I’ve failed in my most important duty!”

I hugged her, and I felt her go stiff again. “I’d never punish you for something outside of your control,” I said. “Besides that, I don’t want you to think like that anymore. You’re a good girl, and you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“But I…” Marie tried to interject. 

“I won’t have any back talk from you about this.” I countered. “Not now, and not ever.”

“Yes master,” she said calming down some, “will you let me try again?”

“In a few years. I want you to be proficient your other duties first.” I said, “Besides, having two kids running around the condo is going to be enough.” Kelly gave an amused snort at that comment, since all five of us were only about five years apart.

I broke off the hug before attempting to address everyone else in the room. “Right before they started making out, Constance proposed to Rupert, and agreed to let Janice and Kat stay in the condo.” I said, pausing to watch Kelly and Anne’s jaws drop. “Rupert said yes.”

And with that, the two ran off to do god knows what, leaving me to deal with just Marie, Janice and the baby. Good, I needed a bit of privacy for this, and Janice could probably benefit from hearing it as well.

“Marie, do you know what the purpose of your existence is?” I said as I sat down in a chair.

“To produce as many children as I can for my master, so that they might be sold?”  She replied hesitantly.

“You’re wrong,” I said with the gentlest tone I could. Marie flinched, as if expecting punishment. “Marie, your purpose is to serve your master, and to provide for their happiness and wellbeing, whatever that might end up being. At Saint Amalie’s, it was simply to produce as many children as possible, as fast as possible, never mind that you’d die before you hit menopause. Now that you are mine, I have very different requirements for you.” I paused for a second as I placed a hand on her cheek. “I need you to learn how to cook, clean, and otherwise serve me as I see fit. I guarantee that you will have other children, and that you will nurse my free children as well, but at this point in my life I have no need for a broken little slavegirl who lives in fear of her own body. Instead, I need you to become a functional person, and someone I can rely on for the rest of our lives.”

Marie was now obviously deeply confused as she looked up at me. “Master, what do you mean?”

“I need you to stop worrying about whether or not you’ve sinned against me because of something you learned in school, and instead to actually serve me.” I said, removing my hand from her cheek, “Now, to lead off with that, I want you to go back up to my room and wait for me on my bed because I’m angry and aroused, and when I get up there I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Marie swallowed nervously, and nodded while Janice spoke in response. “Master Steven, are you angry at me?”

I looked over at Janice who was halfway cowering as she held the baby in her arms. “No. No, god no.” I said. “I’m just angry at the universe in general. You haven’t done anything wrong, but you should take what I said to heart as well. Your master and mistress might have plenty of slaves to pick up the slack if you can’t do something, but they’re still going to depend on you.”

Janice visibly relaxed, and nodded. I noticed that Marie had taken the chance to head off in the direction of the stairs, and I returned to my glass and my book, intending to finish off a couple chapters and my drink. 

My anger had subsided, and I had gotten about halfway through the glass when I heard Constance’ phone ringing across the house. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, I dumped the dregs of the tea in the sink, placed the glass in the ‘dirty’ section of the countertop, and hastily made my way up to my room.

When I got up there, Marie had already stripped out of her uniform save for her thigh-high stockings, and was instead lounging about on my bed in a very black and lacy bra and thong while reading my copy of the Joy of Sex, and holding it way too close to her face.

“Are you feeling better?” I said as I shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it. 

Marie looked up from the book. “Master, I’m feeling a little better,” she said, “I do feel jealous and guilty and things I don’t even know the names for, but I’m just not prepared to handle something like that.”

I took off my shirt and started to unzip my shorts as I approached the bed. “I don’t know how long it’ll take for that pain to fade, but you’ll live through it.” I said as Marie placed the book on the nightstand. My phone soon followed.

Finally getting into bed, the first thing I noticed is that Marie was on top of me in an instant, her face only inches from my crotch, and she had her fingers under the band of my underwear as she gave me a pleading look. 

“Feeling frisky huh?” I said as I gently stroked the side of her face, my fingers tracing the backside of her ear as I moved her hair back on one side.

Marie didn’t respond verbally, instead she just smiled and inhaled as she lifted the band of my underwear, and slid it down, exposing my erection. She licked it from base to tip along the urethra while looking me in the eyes.

I decide I’m ready enough right there and then. “Marie, stay just like that.” I said as I slipped out from underneath her.

As I moved around to her back, I placed my hand on her vulva. She was already quite wet, and I could feel her erect clitoris through her thong. I placed my other hand between her shoulder blades, gently forcing her face and breasts down against the mattress before I slid her thong down. Her smell was still quite something. 

I entered her quickly, and she emitted a sort of whimpering moan. I kept one hand on my hip to steady myself, and to guide my strokes, while the other toyed with her clit. As with before, Marie seemed to get off as much from the idea of physical intimacy as she did from the act itself. We continued in that position for a good minute or two before Marie gasped, ejaculated, and had what was by my count her second orgasm of the day. 

After she had finished shaking, she pulled herself forward, and with a “Sorry Master,” she rolled herself over onto her back, with her head now resting on the pillows, and her legs spread. I quickly re-entered her, and I noticed her tired smile before I moved down to pin her small body against the mattress. After that change of positions, my strokes were shorter and much more vigorous than they had been before. I couldn’t hold my orgasm back for very long when it finally arrived, only managing to time things so that I shot my wad while I was still deep inside her. 

Shortly after, I pulled out of her, and rolled off before halfway sitting with my back resting on the headboard. I was half-expecting her to try and prop her bottom up with pillows in a vain attempt to conceive, but was surprised when she crawled over to my now flaccid manhood, and began to lick our intermingled fluids off of it. At this point, while I was attempting to just bask in the afterglow, it kind of tickled, and I had to stifle some giggling.

“Master,” Marie said as she finished her cleaning, “why didn’t anyone ever tell me that I tasted so good?”

I shrugged as she crawled back up to my side, and placed her head on my stomach, cuddling against me as she drifted off to sleep. Her collar felt a bit cold as it dug into my side, but I ignored it as I placed my arm on her back and my hand on her shoulder, deciding to let her rest. 

Maybe five minutes later, I heard angry stomping up the stairs, and then a very angry pounding on my door. 

“Steven you asshole, I know you’re in there.” Constance screamed, while Marie and I just stayed as still as possible, “What the hell convinced you to tell Kelly that I proposed! Now I’ve got mom on my ass about it, and for some reason Coach Nguyen is blowing up my phone!”

Yes, some irrational, deeply buried part of my brain decided that if I stayed quiet long enough, she’d either get bored and wander off, or Rupert or Jimmy would come rushing over to try and calm her down before she destroyed my door.


	7. A1386G makes lunch, and spends time with her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 2535  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 4169

After a couple of days of living with my new master things had started to settle into a routine of helping with the cooking and cleaning, usually while being tutored by one of the other girls or Mama Kelly, punctuated by extended periods of downtime, which usually meant reading and sex. 

Today was sadly not one of those days. Instead, on the grounds that Anne and my master would be enough supervision for me, Mama Kelly and Grace had gone off to see some trendy grocery store on the other side of town. Of course, that just meant that Anne holed up in the quarters watching a tv show while mending curtains, while my master locked himself in his room to 'watch a racing stream on his computer,' whatever that meant. I didn't really see the appeal in nature documentaries, so I had politely said nothing at the time.

A couple hours after he had left though, I was starting to feel bored and lonely, and had run out of ways to keep my mind off the itchy rash that was covering a decent portion of my chest. I'd done everything I knew how to do, and well, all the books I wanted to read were in Master's bedroom. As was Master, who I really wanted to cuddle up with under the blankets as I felt his abs. Or possibly to have him lay his head in my lap as I fed him something, and maybe played with his hair. 

My train of thought was interrupted when a familiar looking girl I didn't recognize in a t-shirt and shorts arrived in the kitchen, and loudly cleared her throat.

"Lost in thought?" the girl said.

"A bit," I lied, as I tried to place who the girl was, and where I knew her from, "I was just wondering what my master might like for lunch." 

"Smoked Mullet sandwiches are pretty much Steven's catnip." She said with a wave of her hand, "There should be some spread in the fridge that's had a couple of days to mellow, and there's leftover brioche rolls from last night. Just feed him one of those with some lettuce and a tomato slice and he'll be yours for the rest of the day, unless you were snacking on sardines again."

I just stood there, still trying to place the girl, until she spoke again. "Holy crap, you really don't recognize me with my hair down." She said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Marie, I'm Anne." 

"Wait, aren't we always supposed to be in uniform?" I said, as Anne reached into the fridge to pull out a bottle of some blue liquid.

"Eh, not for us." Anne said, before taking a swig from the bottle. "For you maybe, but that's up to Steven."

I sighed. "Of course it is."

Anne then took the chance to pull up the back of my skirt. Now almost used to the goings on of the household, I didn't react.

"Of course, if you're wearing something like this for him, and forget the blouse and skirt, I'm sure he'd be willing to discuss your uniform." She said while letting my skirt fall back into place. 

"Actually, what's a sandwich?" I said, ignoring the younger, if much larger, girl's comment. 

Almost immediately afterward, I felt Anne seize me with her surprisingly powerful hands and spin me around to face her. "You can't be serious," she said with an indescribable look on her face, "You cannot have gone your entire life without knowing what a sandwich is."

I smirked and started giggling, as I watched her expression shift in realization. "Of course I know what a sandwich is!" I said, in between laughs, "I used to see them on TV all the time when I was younger. We didn't get them that often, just like bread, but we knew free people ate them."

"You do know how to make them though, right?" Anne said with a concerned look. 

After about ten minutes of trying and failing, the answer was clear. According to Anne, I had no idea how to make a sandwich. 

However, my failure was apparently still good enough for my master, (I got the feeling Anne didn't exactly have the highest opinion of him,) so I was sent up to his room with a basket holding the sandwich, a container of Mama Kelly's vile cold slaw, leftover stew for myself, and a tub of grapes.

Anne came up with me, and knocked on the door. "Young Master, I've had Marie prepare your lunch for you." She said, "I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep an eye on her while I attend to the lawn as well."

"Uh, yeah, sure," came the response from the other side of the door, followed shortly by the sounds of the heavy door unlocking, and opening.

Master stuck his head out of his room, and immediately noticed the basket. "Oh, good, I won't have to miss the final match." He said, before motioning for me to enter.

I noticed the room was somehow cleaner than it usually was, with Master's computer open on his bed and the television on at the same time, and there was a coffee table where there was usually a pile of books and a bottle with a ship in it, between the bed and the TV.

"Just put everything on the coffee table." Master said as he locked the door behind me. "You can clear off more space if you think it's necessary, just don't lose the remote."

Deciding that there was already enough space free, I placed the basket on the table and opened it up, placing the containers out, and sorting them between Master's lunch and my own. 

Soon enough, Master sat down and began eating. I sat nearby, waiting for him to finish. "Did you make this?" He said, pointing to the half eaten sandwich in his hand. I nodded meekly, afraid that I might have displeased him. "It's good. The Brioche is a bit over the top, but that's Anne's sort of thing."

I nodded to acknowledge the compliment he gave me, and then returned to patiently waiting as Master ate, and watched his racing stream, which actually turned out to be a sailboat race.

He looked over at me. "We're alone. You don't have to wait to eat until after I've finished." He said, "I mean I can tell you're really eying that bowl of ghemeih, and well, it feels really weird to eat when other people are watching you."

I opened the lid on the bowl, picked up a spoon and ate in silence alongside my master as he focused intently on the race. 

Before long I'd found myself being engrossed in the race as well, and lost track of time, and my relative position to my master. By the end of the race, I'd managed to end up with my head on his shoulder.

"Marie, I don't mind if you lean up against me like this, in fact, I actually like it" he said as I bolted upright and scooted away from him, "But if you're going to make a habit of it, we'll have to get you a different shampoo. You're starting to smell like my sisters, and it's freaking me out."

"I smell like your sisters?" I said confused, as I looked at Master. "But I've been using Grace's shampoo..."

"...And I'm more closely related to her than I am to my father." Master said, "We both have the same father, and our mothers are half-siblings. Of course, that doesn't change that you still smell like dandruff shampoo and woolite."

"I see." I said, not quite comprehending all of that.

My master then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I gave a slight yelp, and he chuckled in response. "You did good today, and since we've both got a bit of time free, I've decided to let you have a little treat. " He said, as he held me close enough that I could hear his heart beat. "Until Anne comes back, you can ask any questions you have, and I'll try to answer them the best I can." 

That was well, unexpected, as was the fact that Master let me move around so that I could be more comfortable in his embrace. I didn't know what I did to please him that much, but I guess food and accidental intimacy was good enough for him. 

As I leaned back against him, I asked my first question. "Why is it only until Anne comes back? Can't you order her around, and tell her to do whatever you want?"

My master laughed, and gave a simple enough response. "Just because I, or in this case my parents, own someone doesn't mean we have absolute power. We do have to think about how orders we give, and how consistent they are affect our relationships." He said, "In this case, even if I can order her around, Anne is still the baby in the family and can play that up. It also doesn't really help my case in that they like Anne's cooking more than they like me. Plus, you really do need to learn some household skills, and Anne is the person Kelly and I have ordered to teach you."

"And it would be bad to give an order, and then contradict it?" I said. 

"Of course." He replied, as he untied my apron from behind. "But for this, it's an inconvenience for Anne, who expects you to help in the kitchen tonight, if I end up telling her that no because you've been good, I'm having her shoulder the entire burden on a whim. Would that be fair to her?"

"No." I said, as I started unbuttoning the shirt, getting my master's hint. "Anne also gave me some grapes to bring up here if you want them."

"Eh, not right now," Master said. "Unless it'll keep you from asking painful questions."

"Painful questions?" I responded automatically. 

"Like the ones that remind me that my parents like Anne and Kelly's cooking more than they do me." He replied, as he absentmindedly tensed his muscles and squeezed me.

"Master, you're hurting me," I cried. He immediately relaxed his grip on me, letting me wriggle out of it. I had no intention of letting myself get squeezed like that again. 

Once I had gotten myself out of my master's embrace, I spoke again. "I don't know Master, your father certainly liked you enough to buy me for you."

"He did, but that was because he thought I wasn't responsible enough to have a car." Master said, as he shrugged. "That doesn't really say much good about me. Especially since you're worth less than the Land Cruiser I was supposed to get, since you're as much of a failure as I am."

Hearing that hurt. That really hurt me. God knows what it did to him. I really needed to get him off that topic before something bad happened.

I looked my master in the eye, and I asked the one question that had been on my mind all day. "Master, do I have to wear my uniform all the time? It's just so itchy. I saw Anne wearing free people clothes today. They looked comfier."

"Itchy?" Master said, looking me up and down. "What part?"

"All of it." I replied quickly. "Well, except for the Apron. I can't really feel that part."

"...I see," my master said slowly, "What would you like to wear?"

I stripped, and then held my hands behind my back as he sighed and stood up.

"Great, you're allergic to our detergent." He said, as he fished for something in the nightstand. "Don't put anything back on and don't scratch, I've got to go call Kelly, but I'll be right back."

With that, I felt him put a pair of handcuffs on me, and then he left. With nothing better to do, I flopped down on the bed face-first and waited while I tried to avoid crying.

What felt like an eternity later, someone knocked, and then entered the room. I heard Anne's voice. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I need Marie to help me out with dinner."

"You did this to me." I blubbered, as I looked up at her. "I did everything you said, and then talked to Master about my uniform, and now look at me."

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say." She replied. "But I can see the hives from here. Why didn't you say anything if it was this bad?"

"I thought you'd make fun of me, or that I'd be punished for it."

"...okay." Anne said, sounding skeptical as she sat down next to me. "Seriously, no-one is going to punish you for telling them you have a rash."

"Hey, do you think you're going to need her to help with dinner?" My master said, as he came through the door.

"Not if she's like this." Anne said, as she turned to look at him. "Honestly, I'd rather have her sleep it off while I rewash her clothes."

My Master then gave me some medicine for the rash.

"What's the ginger for?" Anne said warily, as she looked past me towards my master.

"Grace suggested it." He said. "It's supposed to be a home remedy for drowsiness and nausea. Constance swears by it apparently."

"Where does it go?" Anne replied, now looking curious.

Master replied, "Please don't make me spell it out for you."

Anne just nodded and backed out of the room quickly. After she had left, I felt him spread my butt cheeks with one hand. If I could have turned redder, I would have.

My master apologized, and then I felt something go in my butt. It burned a lot, and while I managed not to scream or anything, I whimpered a bit, and squirmed. 

I felt my master lay down on the bed next to me, as the pain settled down from a peak into a dull, almost pleasurable sensation. He brushed my hair gently and said "I know it hurts, and you're definitely being punished, but I do want you to know that we all care about you. Do you know why you're being punished?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone about the rash?" I said, holding back my tears. 

"Exactly." Master said, before pausing for a second as he composed himself. "You should have told us about the rash immediately. If it was more serious, you could have died, and none of us would have known what was going on. I don't want you ever hiding an illness from me, or anyone else in this house, for your sake more than anything else."

"...I understand," I said crying, "and I'll never do it again master. I'm sorry I hid something from you and made everyone worry."

"Good girl. I knew you'd catch on quick." Master said. "Now about the ginger thing. Do you actually feel more awake, and less nauseous? Because I really want to know if that works, or if Grace is just having me on."


	8. Rupert Goes to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert discusses a will with his late grandfather's lawyer, and then goes to dinner and faces a horrifying reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 3264 (w/o footnotes)  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 6048 (w/o footnotes)  
>  **Warnings:** verbal and psychological abuse, no explicit sex.

“Wait, so I’m a fucking millionaire?” I shouted at the attorney, as I sat in his office, “I thought my grandfather hated me.”

“Well, umm, how do I put this, Mister Young hated his other descendants, save your mother, even more. You’re actually prefaced with ‘my least despised descendant’ instead of ‘my useless son,’ or ‘my dirt squirrel of a daughter,’ as he does your uncle Karl and aunt Emelie respectively.” My late grandfather’s attorney replied, giving me a wry look. “Again, I’m terribly sorry we misfiled this as we did, and that I was out of town when your grandfather passed, allowing this ridiculous state of affairs to occur over the last two weeks. I’m sure you would have loved to see the looks on your aunt and uncles’ faces when this was read out.”

“Oh yeah.” I said, as I felt myself smile at the thought of their shocked faces. “Anyway, how are you going to get back the three hundred thousand dollars of my grandfather’s liquid assets that got spread about?”

“Honestly?” The Attorney sat for a moment before continuing, “I wouldn’t know where we’d begin. Julia is the firm’s go-to litigation attorney. If you want, I can have her start looking into things, and preparing a suit to claw the money that was improperly divided back, and charge your uncle with fraud. Aside from that, we’re already in the process of presenting the will to the probate court, and having it declared valid, which will protect all of the other assets your grandfather owned, as well as securing your cousins’ trusts.”

“So then, Mr. Greene, how much is all of this going to cost?” I said, as I looked about the wood-paneled office, trying not to contemplate how much my life had changed in the last fifteen minutes.

“This was our fuck up, your uncle’s crime, and your grandfather was a good friend of mine.” Mr. Greene said with a smile, from behind his rather imposing desk. “This won’t cost you anything more than what was already earmarked in the will to pay our fees. Julia and Esteban won’t like it, but Albrecht kept us on a generous retainer for thirty years without taking anything expensive to court, so we definitely owe the old coot that much.”

“That’s good to hear.” I said.

“He was proud of you, you know. Always told me how well you were doing, and that he had high hopes for you, especially since you were salutatorian at what, the highest ranked high school in the state?” Mr. Greene said, as he leaned back. “He’d admit that he regretted doing what he did to your mother on occasion, until he remembered that hardship produced you, and made your mother grow into a decent human being as well.”

“I don’t think I know how to respond to that yet.” I replied, looking downward. “I suppose I should be happy to hear it, but I’m still thinking about how I’m going to break this to my fiancé, and my mother.”

“Fiancé?” Mr.Greene said, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Aren’t you a little too Young to be engaged? I mean I know the rest of your family, and they seem to be the shotgun wedding types.”

I couldn’t help but groan at the pun. “I just got officially engaged to Governor Cooley’s granddaughter Constance on Tuesday.” I said, “We’re not planning to get married until after we graduate. We’d already been pretty stable for four years, before she decided to force the question.”

“So you got Cooleyed?” The elderly attorney said with a laugh. “What did she force the question over?”

“I bought my new slavegirl’s newborn daughter in a fit of pity.” I said, shrinking back. “Constance found out that I’d done it without any real plan, and well, her pride wouldn’t let a child in her household sleep in a cardboard bassinet. So it was pretty much collateral to borrow an antique crib.”

Mr. Greene laughed “That’s kind of a low-value thing to get Cooleyed over.”

“It’s a family heirloom. Incidentally, I could use an affidavit or something to show the condo board that I’ve authorized their living with her, since she’s not the legal owner.”

“I’ve got a form letter for that, I just need to print it off if you’re willing to wait out in the lobby, since the receptionist is our notary.”

“Thank you. I need time to digest all of this anyway.” I said, as I stood up from the chair I had been in, and reached over to shake the attorney’s hand. “It’s been a pleasure though.”

Mr.Greene smiled as he shook my hand, “That it has.”

Once in the lobby, I fired off a couple text messages to my mother and my fiancé, mostly summarizing the meeting.

Constance immediately called me back. As I answered the phone, she sounded slightly stressed out. “Okay, you’re richer than I am, which is great. Anyway, my grandmother has decided to hold the engagement dinner at Metzger’s tonight. Yes, I’ve already informed your mother, and she’s bringing Ellen.”

“Ellen?” I said, as I tried to unpack everything else.

I heard Constance sigh over the phone. “Coach Nguyen, from school. Remember?”

“I didn’t know her first name was Ellen.” I said, “Anyway, I’m getting the paperwork now so Janice and the baby can stay in the condo long term. I’ll give it to you after dinner.”

“Give it to me when you get back here.” Constance replied, “You need to get dressed properly, and we’ll be taking my car since it actually looks respectable.”

I swallowed my pride, and ignored the dig at my beloved station wagon. “Of course dear.”

There was a loud crash in the background followed by crying, and then Constance spoke. “Well, I need to go. It sounds like Janice just broke something. Love you.”

I replied, and then hung up the phone just as Mr.Greene appeared again.

Signing the papers didn’t take very long, and within the hour I was at the condo, watching Constance sulk in that green silk robe she loved as Jimmy tried to calm a wailing Janice down.

“So what happened?” I said, as I surveyed the situation.

“Janice accidentally broke the coffee mug you made me.” Constance said before anyone else had a chance to speak. “It was my favorite, and well, it’s the nicest thing you’ve ever given me, so I snapped and threatened to kill her.”

“So that’s why she’s a mess.”

“Yeah. Jimmy did a good job though, and kept me from following through there.”

“How did he do that?”

“He reminded me that it’d eventually get to the baby that I had her birth mother killed over a coffee mug.” Constance said as she avoided eye-contact. “And that you’d probably get mad, since Janice is your property.”

“Yes, and that’d be an understatement.” I replied, “Especially since I can just make you another coffee mug.”

“It won’t be the same though.” She said, as she reached for a hug, which I returned.

“I know honey, I know.” I replied.

Eventually, Constance broke off the hug to use the bathroom and then probably get a chocolate bar from her stash in the bar, and I went over to check on Janice.

Janice was still wailing, and Jimmy just gave me a tired look. I crouched down and gave her a hug from behind. “Janice, You’re safe now. No-one here is going to hurt you. Constance is just under a lot of stress right now thanks to the engagement, and you just had the bad luck to be the one to set her off this time. She’s done it to all of us, and usually calms down pretty quickly.” I said, “Watch, in maybe an hour she’ll be back to apologize and ply you with brandy.”

“What’s brandy?”

“A drink you’re not supposed to have, and how Constance apologizes to people.” I reply.

“Master,” Janice said, as she put a hand on mine, “can we stay like this for a little longer?”

“Of course,” I said, “take all the time you want.” Not that she could, because the baby started crying soon after, and Janice went to go check on it.

Soon enough, she returned, with Kat suckling at her breast through an opened cup on a bra I didn’t remember getting her. The two of us sat on the couch together for a time as Janice softly cried and I stroked her hair. After the baby finished drinking, and was burped, Janice set her down to sleep on the ottoman.

Eventually, Constance returned, looking a little tipsy, and having shed her robe for the matching green silk and lace bra and nothing else. She sat down next to Janice, placing a bottle and a few plastic cups on the table in front of us.

“You know what Janice?” Constance said, “I’ve severely over-reacted today, and I apologize. You’ve been nothing but a loyal and reliable servant these last couple of weeks, and threatening to kill you with a tire iron, and then raise your child as my own over a broken cup was completely undeserved.”

Janice nodded fearfully as Constance paused for a second to open the bottle, and pour some of it into a cup.

“Here, have a drink.” Constance said as she handed a hesitant Janice the cup.

Constance then poured herself a second cup of it, put down the bottle, and downed the contents of the cup in front of Janice, who just sipped at her own.

“What is that?” I asked.

“It’s just some Peloursin mixed with a bit of pineapple and a couple tangerines, but it does the job,” Constance replied as she put an arm around a very surprised and still terrified Janice, “and it’s easy enough for someone like Janice to drink. She’s not ready for brandy yet.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” I replied, as Janice was now drinking slightly faster, having decided she liked it.

Constance refilled her glass, and I grabbed it from her before she could drink it. Janice just gave me that kicked puppy look she does.

"Honey, let's not get her drunk. She's nursing." I said.

Constance shrugged. "Fair enough." She said. "Anyway, for the dinner, Jimmy's getting our outfits ready, so if you want to fuck her and shower while I do my makeup, go knock yourself out."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" I replied.

"Not really." Constance replied, as she ruffled a terrified Janice's hair. "It's more that this one could probably use a good fuck and some bonding time. I want her to know her place here, but I'm not just going to deny the poor girl."

"Which is what place exactly?" I replied.

"My bitch." Constance replied, turning to Janice. "You've seen the org chart dear, could you repeat it?"

Janice swallowed, and then nervously spoke. "Yes mistress. At the top are you and Master, under you is Grace, her mother and sister (should they be around,) and then there's Jimmy, and then Katerina, then myself and my sister, and then the worms in the dirt, the dirt, and then finally Master Steven."

Constance affectionately rubbed the blonde's head. "Good girl. You'll fit in here in no time. Go fuck your master if you want."

Janice of course turned to look at me with those pleading eyes, and I shrugged.

It wasn’t particularly vigorous or enjoyable sex, what with Janice being emotionally exhausted and still somewhat terrified, but we both managed to get off before I had to shower and get ready or the baby woke up. Constance looked disappointed, but it’s not like you really owe anything to a voyeur.

With Janice asleep on the couch, I showered and got dressed in the outfit Jimmy had laid out for me. Which was the black suit Constance had made for me last year, a plain white shirt, and the saffron waistcoat my mother had gotten me for graduation. I wouldn’t match my fiancé, but that wasn’t a big deal.

Constance met me in the foyer wearing her favorite black cocktail dress, and we drove to Metzger’s mostly quietly.

“If the Governor or anyone asks,” Constance said without looking up from the road, “we’re still shopping for engagement rings because of how quickly this happened.”

“You already have one picked out, don’t you?” I replied. “I’m guessing silver with emeralds and maybe a diamond.

“Yes.” Constance said. “No diamonds though. Diamonds are tacky.”

If there was a word to describe Metzger’s, it’d have to be out of mode. It was a turn of the century sort of place, with tin ceiling tiles and a checkered tile floor, and the private dining room we were seated in was somehow more antiquated than the main room, with its wooden walls, tin ceiling tiles and cloisonné decorations.

The governor and her husband had seats at the head of the table, and from them clockwise were Constance’s parents, Anne, my mother’s girlfriend, my mother, myself and Constance, all of us dressed as formally as a restaurant like this would expect, but also made us uncomfortable. Except for the Governor, her husband and Anne.

“Why is Anne here?” Constance asked. “Wasn’t Steven supposed to show up.”

“His new toy tackled him into a bookcase, so Kelly took him to get stitches.” Replied the governor. “So we took Anne instead because I want to get her opinion of the place.”

“Why did Marie tackle him into a bookcase?” my fiancé asked, after spending a moment trying to parse her grandmother’s comment. Anne’s shrug was the only response.

“Anyway,” The governor said, looking at me. “I heard you were talking to a lawyer today. Did your uncles try and pull a fast one?”

“It turns out my grandfather had a will on file, so Greene-Velasquez is handling the litigation.” I replied.

“I could have your uncles brought up on charges, or killed if you’d want.” The governor said changing modes from concerned grandmother to caudillo. “Julius is getting bored, and the Stikini are getting rusty.”1

My mother smiled at what I presumed were thoughts of her siblings dead or in jail. I honestly wouldn’t wish finding a body after the Stikini had their way with it. “Charges might be nice. They did steal something like three million in liquid assets from the estate, which was to go to me aside from trust funds for their children.”

Coach Nguyen spat out her drink in surprise, and I heard my mother whisper to her. “I told you my dad had money.”

“It’s not that, it’s that she just offered to have people killed.” Ellen replied.

“Mom really hasn’t been the same since the coup.” Said Constance’s mother.

“Anyway,” Constance said, “can we just order already? I’m hungry and I really don’t want to get into all of this sober.”

“Fine.” The governor replied, “Let’s pick this up after dinner.”

And thankfully, the food was good enough we didn’t.

“Anyway, when the hell can I expect grandchildren?” said my mother as she stared at both of us. “Like, actual grandchildren and not Katerina.”

“Dolores, didn’t you say something about Constance trying to babytrap Rupert at some point?” The Governor added in between bites of lamb in bordelaise sauce.

“Why did you tell grandma?” Constance said as she looked at her mother. “That was supposed to be a secret.”

“Baby trap?” I asked as I looked at my fiancé.

She played with her steak a bit before responding. “It was senior year, before you got your scholarship. I wanted to make sure you could afford college, and the only way I could think of to force my family to support you and get you to accept it is if I had a baby. It’s why I never made you use protection.”

“You said you were on the pill!”

“I lied because I wanted what’s best for you, and well me.” Constance replied. “Grace likes you, and you’re the only man I feel I could ever love aside from Jimmy.”

“I take it I’m not getting grandchildren any time soon.” my mother said.

“Does it matter?” Constance shot back.

“A little.” My mother replied. “I’m getting older, and I want grandchildren.”

“You’re thirty seven.” Ellen said. “And you were just going on about how you want another child now that Rupert’s out of the house permanently.”

“They could be playmates.” Constance said with an odd glimmer in her eyes as I choked on my drink.

“Exactly.” My mother replied.

“I guess I’ll have to satisfy myself with Grace’s child, if you’re going to take your sweet time about it.”

“Marie will probably be pregnant by the end of the year with the rate they’re going at it.” Anne said.

“Is it just me or is the bordelaise unimpressive?” I said, trying to change the subject.

“I think they used premade stock instead of making their own fresh.” Anne replied. “It’s not uncommon, but you’re used to Mama and I going all out which is honestly really expensive.”

“Rupert,” the governor said, “are you planning on going into politics? Even if Constance isn’t going to be that helpful.”

“Maybe?” I replied. “Like after law school or something, and I’d probably join the PSO anyway.”2

“Not the PCF?” The governor asked. “They’d be less concerned about the whole defacto polygamy thing.”3

“It doesn’t match my views, and to be honest even if I am marrying a Cooley, I want to be seen as my own person.” I replied. “I’d never vote NRP or DA though.”4

“I’d still be willing to mentor you if you would like, and the PSO are good people.” The governor said, before turning to Constance’s parents. “On a related note, since Constance is getting married, and Grace is going with her, I have a proposition for the two of you.”

“Go on.” Dolores Cooley said. “This better not be about getting Bruce to run though.”

“No, it’s about Anne.” The governor said, “Since she’s getting about that age, I was thinking about maybe emancipating her and sending her off to school to get a proper education. I’ll get you a new cook though.”

“I already have a degree though.” Anne said. “I’ve had my BA for two years now.”

“Have you ever thought about doing something else with your life?” The governor said. “Or being free.”

“No. I like cooking, and someone will have to take care of the three of them in their old age.” Anne replied. “Freedom would be nice, but if I went on to be a chef, it’d be a pain and I’d be constantly compared to fucking Madeline Grey.”

“I’ve proposed a bill to the state legislature to allow freedmen to hold elected office.” The Governor said, “It’s meant mainly for Edmund, so I can drag him and his wife back from Vienna, but I want to send you to school for public administration and I want you to be my successor while Steven plays around with his boats and things.”

“I don’t really have a choice do I?” Anne said dejectedly.

“Nope.” Constance said, “I had to set a bar on fire at the debutante ball and start a porn studio to get out of it. What chance do you think you’ll have?”

I turned to my fiancé and and whispered. “That wasn’t a question she was asking me either was it?”

I got a pat on the head as she leaned back over to me. “Now you get why I kept you away from grandma.” She replied.

Well fuck.

Footnotes:  
1 - The Stikini are a collective of SIM (Servicio de Inteligencia Militar, Florida's secret police agency) officers who were previously hitmen for Governor Cooley during a purge after a failed coup and assasination attempt. Playing off Seminole myths, they would place their victims' hearts in between their broken jaws. Julius Jai, one of the officers involved in foiling the coup attempt, has been implicated as a member.

2 - Sozialistische Arbeitspartei/Partido Socialista Obrero lit. "Socialist Labor Party." A socialist party broadly allied with the PCF in the federal legislature. Largest member of the coalition, and third largest party in Columbian politics.

3 - Partido de la Constitución de Floridá lit "Constitution Party of Florida." A center right and anti-federalist party allied to the PSO, and notable for being led by Miranda Cooley, the governor of Florida for eighteen years and President Emeritus of the Federation of Columbia. [I]Very[/I] used to the Cooley family's sexual proclivities, and fairly neutral on the anglophone issue, drawing the line at culture more than language.

4 - National Reform Party and Democratic Alliance respectively, form the Conservative Coalition for Columbia (C3) between themselves and are right wing anglophone parties. The Florida branch of the NRP attempted to stage a coup against Governor Cooley's government, but failed. The DA are basically anti-federalist Draka.


	9. Steven goes bed shopping and meets a girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes furniture shopping for the condo, and meets a couple with a problem. Naturally, Steven and Marie decide to help out. Also, Constance gets drunk and wears a pirate hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 5313  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 8729

With about two months left before I had to move in, I decided to borrow Kelly’s minivan for a couple of days and go get furniture for my room at the condo. When I’d told Constance about that, and tried to find time to do it, I had been told by her to bring Grace and Marie up with me, and that Jimmy would be going along with me to the furniture store as a chaperone, and her representative. 

The day had come, and with Grace, Marie and the rented carpet shampooing machine now safely at the Condo, Jimmy and I were finally able to go and do the shopping we needed. 

The drive was uneventful, and awkwardly silent, so I tried to make conversation, Jimmy and I had never been really close, but given that we were both towards the bottom of the family hierarchy, we were close enough that we didn’t care about status. “So, Jimmy,” I said, “how have things been with Janice and the baby around?”

“Terrible. I’ve had to teach her just about everything, and at night either she’s drooling on me, or the baby is waking all three of us up, so I get even less sleep than usual, and Rupert isn’t around too much since he’s playing ‘which will is best will’ with his relatives.” He replied, “Also, since Mistress is worried I might be interested in Janice, she’s got me wearing a cock cage so I won’t end up ruining Janice for Rupert.”

“I take it you’re not attracted to Janice then?” I said.

“If I can just say this frankly, I’m not really attracted to pancake butt, and it’s hard to get it on if the bedroom smells like milk.” He paused for a moment, straightening out the skirt of his sundress, “I mean I’ll do her if Mistress or Rupert wants me to, but she’s not my ideal partner at all, unlike your sisters.”

“So you really did luck out when Mom and Dad bought you, huh?” I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

“God yes.” Jimmy replied. “I mean yeah, people look at me oddly because of the maid uniform, but Mistress has been very good to me, even with her quirks, and, well, all of your sisters are wonderful people.” 

“Even Anne?” I asked absentmindedly while trying to navigate the downtown maze.

“Yes.” Jimmy said without a second’s hesitation.

“Really?” I replied.

“Of course. Sure, she might be as prone to mischief as her mother is,” he explained, “but she’s mostly just lashing out from frustration than anything else at this point.”

I nodded in agreement. “Has Grace said anything to you recently?” I asked. “I think she’s getting jealous of Janice, even if she is finally pregnant.”

“Nothing specific,” Jimmy replied, “but I can definitely see it in how she’s been acting. Grace doesn’t know how to respond to another female slave in the household that isn’t related to her, Marie excluded, and it’s something I’d blame your mother for. Grace and Constance never got a chance to internalize the rules and norms of behavior they need in that situation, and well, Janice isn’t helping anything since she just doesn’t know any better. That’s all before getting to baby Kat. Truth be told, I can’t wait for you and Marie to move in so that Janice and Kat can just sleep in the slave room full time, and it’d be easier on Grace than seeing the person she sees as an interloper sharing a bed with her sister and lover.”

“Huh. I guess I didn’t see it like that.” I replied, “but you do know Marie isn’t really going to spend that much time sleeping with her sister, given how attached she is now, so you’re probably stuck with her till January.”

I think that was the first time in my life I heard Jimmy swear, and using exceptionally rude words at that. 

We pulled into the parking lot, and very quickly found a space, before making our way up and into the store. Really, going shopping at noon on a Tuesday was amazing.

We stopped in at the cafeteria to get some lunch, and right after we had sat down, a tanned brunette girl in a blue shirt and skirt ran over, followed by an anxious looking black girl in a sleeveless crop top and jeans, carrying a large purse. 

“Mistress!” the black girl said anxiously, “Please don’t just run off like that. What would I tell your fathers if something happened to you?”

“Honesty,” the brunette said as she looked at the black girl, “I know it’s your first time in the city without my parents, but no-one is going to kidnap someone in a furniture store, and if I slip, I slip. Anyway, this isn’t the place.” She then turned to face us. “Hi Jimmy, who is this?” 

“Miss Rebecca,” Jimmy said, simply gesturing with his hand, “this is Steven Petersen, my Mistress’ little brother. Master Steven, those two are Rebecca and Honesty Brown, who are freshmen on Rupert’s floor.”

“Nice to meet you Rebecca,” I said.

“Nice to meet you Steven, and you can just call me Becky,” The brunette said as she took a seat at our table, “So I haven’t seen you around before, so where are you staying?”

“Oh, I start in the fall, so I haven’t really moved up here yet,” I said, “but I’ll be staying with my sister.”

“Interesting.” Becky replied. “Do you mind if we join you for lunch?”

Honesty seemed to be getting a little impatient and annoyed, but did a good job of hiding it. “Sure,” I said, “I wouldn’t actually mind it at all.”

Becky pulled her wallet out of her pocket and handed it to Honesty when she turned to look at her. “Go get me a chicken salad and a bottle of fassbrause, plus whatever you want.”

“Yes Mistress.” Honesty said, before she set off for the line.

“Anyway, now that she’s gone, Jimmy, Steven, I’ve got something of an issue.” Becky said, “Y’see, Honesty is getting a bit antsy because she hasn’t gotten any in a while, and all she’s been doing is eating me out. So, would it be possible for one of you to well, do her right? She’s the sort of girl who needs it regularly, and it’s something I just can’t do, especially with my back.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Miss Rebecca, it’s something you would have to ask my mistress about.”

At about that point, I noticed Honesty standing above her mistress with a rather angry look on her face. “Mistress, you are unbelievable. I leave you alone for five minutes, and you’re propositioning men on my behalf? What would your mother think of this if she were here?” She said, “Also, I came back because I didn’t know what kind of salad you wanted. Do you want the Chicken Caesar, a Greek Salad, or the Cobb?”

“The Cobb.” Becky replied, ignoring the outburst. “Oh, and get me a slice of chocolate cake.” 

After that, when Becky was sure Honesty was now stuck in the line, she continued. “See, It’s like I said. She’s all wound up because she’s sexually frustrated, and needs a good roll in the hay to loosen her up a bit.”

“So why are you asking us?” I said, as I speared a meatball and dragged it through jam.

“Because I trust Jimmy, and well, the selection in the dorms isn’t great by any stretch of the imagination.” Becky replied, “Besides, you’re pretty yummy yourself.”

“…Thank you,” I replied awkwardly.

“Really, if I wasn’t more focused on ensuring that Honesty gets what she needs, I’d make a pass at you myself.” Becky continued, making the situation just a bit more awkward and uncomfortable than it had been before she spoke. 

“So, um,” I said, attempting to change the subject, “what brings you all the way out here? It’s a pretty long distance from campus.”

“One of the hampers tore, plus I accidentally put a hole in my bedsheets last night.” Becky replied, “Also, it’s a chance to get away from campus, and the other people in the dorm, even if it meant taking the trolley out past the port.”

“Fair enough. Do you need a ride back?” I responded, as Honesty returned with their food.

“It’d be great.” Becky said without a moment of thought.

Honesty handed Becky her salad, cake and drink without a word, and then sat down with her own lunch, a wrap, a bowl of fruit, a glass of water, and a slice of chocolate cake.

Becky looked over at her slave’s meal before speaking. “Did I say you could have cake?” 

“No,” Honesty said before looking down, “But when you get cake you always let me have some.”

“No buts. You’ve been just a bit too mouthy for cake today.” Becky said, before looking over at me. “Steven, do you want cake?”

“Sure,” I said, even as I considered how much I already had left before me, with the meatballs and mashed potatoes still left. 

Becky then slid the confiscated slice of cake over to me, and deciding I’d rather risk Becky’s wrath than feeling sick to my stomach for the rest of the day, I immediately passed the cake back to a very unsurprised looking Honesty, or well, if she was just that stoic normally. 

“Thank you Mister Petersen.” Honesty said, before looking over at Becky. “Mistress, I think this one passed.”

“You would be the one to say that.” Becky shot back, smiling. 

“I passed?” I said, entirely confused.

Jimmy shrugged. “Master Steven, It’s a game they play.” He said.

“Huh.” I said with a shrug as everyone else dug into their food.

Becky swallowed a bite of her salad. “Yeah, the cake thing is just something we do.” She said, “It’s something my fathers told me about, and it’s a pretty good test of character.”

“Ah,” I replied, “that makes sense.”

“Also, it’s an excuse to give Honesty more cake.” She said, “because she likes it, and well, I like to keep her all fluffy and cuddly, like a teddy bear, but not too fluffy, you know. I like enough there to cuddle, but not so much that she’s visibly pudgy.”

I glanced over at Honesty, who simply ate quietly. Next to her, Jimmy nodded sagely. 

“Anyway,” Becky said, “Why are you two here?”

“I need to get everything for a bedroom.” I replied.

“Mistress sent me here to restock on end tables, and to keep him from bringing something hideous into her home.” Jimmy said before turning to me. “Like that couch you were eyeing in the lobby.”

“The creamsicle one?” Honesty asked.

“Yes,” I said, “and I don’t get why you have something against it, because it’s an awesome couch.”

“Oh yes.” Becky replied, as her eyes lit up, “I love that couch.” 

Jimmy shuddered. “Congratulations Master Steven, there are two of you.” He said with a mimed look of horror. Honesty laughed at that, and both were immediately subject to glares from Becky and myself. 

Afterwards, we ate in silence, occasionally broken by light banter and dirty jokes before continuing on to shop. 

By the time we’d reached the the bedrooms section, I’d already picked out pretty much everything else I’d needed to furnish the room, although with Jimmy and Becky providing their opinions, things did get a bit odd and heated at times. Beds though, beds were a different story.

“Steven,” Becky said as she sat down on a bed, “you really should get that flip-up frame. A queen is big enough, and well, it’s got tons of space for things underneath. My mother keeps the spare linens under hers.”

“Master Steven,” Jimmy said, as he opened the bed, “my only concern is if that bed is Marie-proof, so drawers might be a better option.”

“Marie-proof?” Becky said as she fell back on the bed.

“My slave-girl.” I replied, sitting down on the bed across from the one Becky had chosen, “She’s a bit, well, lost at times, and is still adapting to a lot of things. Like trees.”

Becky laughed and tried to sit up, struggling briefly before finally giving up. “Honesty, help me up,” she said, forming her arms into an A-shape. With practiced ease, Honesty grabbed her mistress’ wrists, and pulled her back up.

Becky groaned as Honesty reached into her purse, and handed Becky a pill bottle. Becky then opened the bottle by pressing down on a lever, and in a practiced motion, shook a few pills out, swallowing them dry, and then shutting the bottle while handing it back to Honesty.

“Thank you Honesty.” Becky said, before looking over at Jimmy and myself, and rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry about that. My back just decided to give out there.”

“Don’t worry.” I replied, “I’ve decided on a bed anyway, so we can just go after we get that. I’ll get everything else some other day.”

“You don’t need to do that for me.” Becky countered, “I’ll be fine in five minutes.”

“I need to see how the bed looks in the room first anyway.” I said as I stood up, and moved to finish writing everything down to pick up the bed.

Becky was soon standing and stretching, as Honesty watched over her like a hawk. “If you get some bedding as well, and Honesty and I will help you christen the bed.” Becky said before she licked her lips. 

Jimmy just started laughing as Honesty’s expression went from worry to silent loathing. I stopped for a minute to think about the brunette’s offer, and decided that after listening to the stories Constance and the girls had been telling her, Marie was probably already stewing in her own juices and would be absolutely ravenous when I got back anyway. “Sure,” I said, “why the hell not.”

At that moment, Jimmy kept laughing, as Honesty’s jaw dropped open, and Becky ran over to hug me. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight.” she said with a smile.

After that, our shopping recommenced with newfound vigor, and less than an hour later, we found ourselves piled into the minivan, with a disassembled king sized bed frame, a rolled up foam mattress, three pillows, a set of bedsheets, the matching tie-downs for the sheets, a hamper, a table lamp and exactly five lime green and two pink flat-packed end tables scattered about the cabin (mostly taking up the driver’s side two-thirds,) while we found some way to squeeze ourselves in. I drove, and Becky rode shotgun, while Jimmy sat in the second row and immediately started texting someone on his phone when he sat down, with Honesty being squeezed in the far back and looking all the worse for wear. 

After we got on the road, I noticed that Becky had turned the seat warmer on while looking around at a light. “Aren’t you uncomfortable like that?” I said.

Becky looked around for a minute before realizing what I’d asked about. “No, I’m fine,” she said, “It’s really helping with my back, since my arthritis is acting up today.”

“Arthritis?” I asked. The light turned green, and we took off again.

“Yeah, I’ve had arthritis and coeliac since I was six.” Becky responded, “It’s why my fathers got me Honesty, who has been my adorable little helper and friend for the last decade. It’s not like they could afford to get me my own personal slave if I didn’t need her.”

“Ah,” I said, “Wait, fathers? Honesty kept mentioning something about your mother being disappointed in you.”

“My legal parents are gay and my mother is their slave. When my fathers decided they wanted kids, they figured it’d be faster and cheaper for Dad to just knock her up and emancipate the resulting boys instead of doing something more involved, or adopting.” Becky said coldly before switching to a more cheerful, yet oddly menacing tone, “As a result of that, I’m a freedwoman. I hope you don’t have a problem with that.”

I swallowed, and hoped the traffic would thin out so we’d be back home sooner, “No, I don’t.” I said nervously, “I don’t mind it at all. But you said they were planning on only freeing the boys, so how did you?”

“I was just that cute.” Becky replied smugly, “Also, the arthritis kinda helped them make that decision. It was kinda hard to learn to call them Daddy and Papa instead of Master though. That took a while.”

The four of us piled in the particularly tacky elevator, and when the door closed, and I had pressed the right button, Jimmy spoke in that formal, gentleman’s gentleman sort of way he did when he needed to correct someone. “Miss Rebecca, while the interior decoration of the condominium is certainly luxurious, you should probably avoid expressing it so openly.” Jimmy said while holding a shopping bag in each hand, along with his purse, “Most of the people here are trash, new money or both. For instance, Mistress’ next door neighbor is the Bursar’s kept man, and the eastern penthouse is mostly used to shoot pornographic films.” 

“Really?” Becky said. Jimmy nodded, and the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, as we then exited onto the landing in front of our door.

As Jimmy unlocked and opened the front doors, I spoke. “While I assume Constance knows about the studio, has she told mom and dad?” 

As soon as I’d finished speaking, I was tackled by a black and white and blonde blur that was practically screaming “Welcome home Master!” in the most respectful tone she could manage. I dropped my bag of pillow (it really did just hold a single pillow) to grab her, and took her into a hug. 

“Well Marie, did you have a good time with your sister today?” I said, and my smiling slave-girl simply nodded in response. I then spun the two of us to face Becky and Honesty, who at this point seemed to be completely out of their depth. 

Becky was the first to speak, as she recovered her wits, “Steven, is that who I think it is?” 

I nodded. “Becky, Honesty, this is my personal slave, Marie.” I said, “Marie, those two over there are Miss Rebecca Brown and Honesty, and they’re going to help us with the bed.”

Marie immediately wormed herself out of my hug, and curtseyed towards Becky. 

“She’s adorable.” Becky replied, as Honesty simply looked forward and sized up the competition.

Shortly after I passed my bag off to Marie, and the five of us entered the foyer, Constance rounded the corner, holding a lowball glass half-full of what was probably Talisker. 

“Constance, meet Rebecca Brown and Honesty,” I said, “Rebecca, meet Constance Petersen, the only active porn star in the Social Register.”

Becky laughed as Constance frowned. “Oh, her.” Constance said before taking another sip, “I think we’re acquainted. Anyway, the Condo Association is meeting in a few minutes, so I should be going. We’re deciding what color to paint the building this year.”

“Hence the whisky?” Becky asked.

Constance only nodded before speaking. “You two do what you will, just don’t fuck on the porches until after sunset or in my room ever,” she said, “and there’s a box with newish condoms and lube in the laundry room between the first aid kit and the spare restraints.” 

Constance then left, and we continued in to do the meet and greet before beginning to work on moving everything from the van upstairs to my bedroom, and then assembling it, as well as laundering the new sheets.

Even with the fact that Jimmy, Honesty and I were the only remotely mechanically inclined people in the room, assembly of the bed went pretty quickly after the others were exiled to the living room. Really, it was pretty easy to go through the whole process when the only distraction was Marie’s cat-like wailing on the other side of my bedroom door, so it only took like an hour.

After the bed was assembled, and the mattress and pillows placed upon it while waiting for the sheets and straps to dry, we sat around the living room and waited for dinner to arrive while watching the game on TV. 

Or, well, some of us were watching the game. Grace was too busy cuddling up with Jimmy to pay attention to anything else while Marie did the same to me, and the baby was asleep in Janice’s lap as she leaned up against a reading pillow on the floor, eyes glued to the screen. Meanwhile I was trying and failing to ignore the fact that Becky had her hand in Honesty’s pants the entire time, while still managing to complain about the referee’s decisions, and sitting right next to me. 

Really, watching a panting Honesty try and squirm away from Becky’s hand was kinda funny, especially since Becky seemed to be getting indignant about the whole thing. “What?” Becky said looking over at her flushed and squirming toy, er, slave, “I thought you liked it when I itched your ditch. Are my fingers too cold?”

“Mistress, ah,” Honesty exhaled, “it’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just this doesn’t seem to be the right place for it. But if your fingers are getting, ah, stiff enough that they need to be warmed, ah, up, I’m sure there’s other ways I could do that ah for you.”

Becky leaned over to kiss the black girl on the cheek. “Yes, but they’re not as much fun.” She said, “Besides, you and I have someone to do later, so I might as well get you ready, and turning on your plug isn’t nearly as fun.”

“Ngh, of course Mistress.” Honesty replied, obviously trying to hold something back, “May I?”

“Not yet.” Becky replied, before she turned to Jimmy. “Jimmy can you grab the ball gag out of Honesty’s purse?”

Jimmy thought for a moment before he sighed, and stood up from his place on the couch, leaving a somewhat put out looking Grace behind as he walked to the kitchen to retrieve Honesty’s purse from the island. On the way back to his seat, the redhead dropped the purse next to Honesty, and muttered something before sitting back down next to Grace, who immediately returned to cuddling with him while sticking her tongue out and shooting a dirty look at a confused looking Janice.

Honesty desperately fished through the purse for the ball gag as quickly as she could, and after finding it, quickly put it on as her mistress watched. After that, Becky nodded, and Honesty came in a screaming orgasm which while thankfully muffled by the gag, still surprised Janice, who jumped and woke baby Kat.

Kat had finally settled down and been fed by the time Constance returned some fifteen minutes later, wearing a tricorne hat and smelling quite heavily of rum. Jimmy, who had been waiting for the food, was at the door to meet her. 

Jimmy was the first of the two to speak. “Mistress, how was the meeting?”

“Tharr was a dispute orr two laddie, but I smarrtly claimed some booty, namely this hat.” Constance said as she pointed to the hat, and still not slurring her words.

“Mistress, did you steal the hat from the producer?” Jimmy said.

“Arrr!”

“Mistress, you’re drunk. Go sit down, dinner will be here shortly.” Jimmy said with obvious exasperation. 

“Aye Aye.”  Constance replied, before sitting down on the couch behind Janice and the baby, completely ignoring the noise. Grace immediately scooted over enough to be able to cuddle with her mistress, and keep her propped up.

A moment after Constance sat down, Honesty started freaking out, and muffled fangirling noises emerged from behind her ball gag, as she shook Becky’s leg and pointed at Constance.

Constance looked over at the duo with an eyebrow raised while Becky spoke. “Sorry, about that, she’s convinced you’re her favorite porn star, Roxanne le Grand.”

“Aye me beauties, I be she, and the lad overr tharr is Belaying Pin Jim.” Constance replied, as she pointed towards Jimmy, “If ye be wantin’ an autograph, could ye wait till I be soberr?” 

Grace seemed to be more surprised and horrified by this revelation than anyone else, muttering an “I can’t tell mama or mistress about this.” Behind me I heard Jimmy sigh. 

Fortunately, food arrived before anything else could happen, and we all went into the dining room to eat, as the couch was a bit too crowded with seven people on it. Jimmy, enforcing rules of good behavior, had taken the hat from my sister, and put it on the coat rack in the foyer, ending my sister’s desire to continue with her horrid accent.

Marie was eying her food with suspicion as she sat next to me. “Marie, it’s a gyro. It’s kind of a greek taco thing, except better, and you eat it like a taco.” I said, “You remember tacos, right? We had them for dinner last week.”

Marie nodded, even as she poked it with a finger. “Master, if a gee-roh is like a taco, why is the shell all soft and squishy?” She said.

“It’s a different kind of bread.” I replied, as I unwrapped my own gyro, “Now eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Marie dug in soon after I did, and managed to finish pretty much all of her food, except for a few fries that Honesty ended up eating in addition to her greek salad.

After dinner, I sat around the living room while the Grace and Janice cleaned up, and Jimmy put Constance to bed. Becky had already taken Honesty and Marie back to my bedroom, and told me that I shouldn’t peek at my housewarming present.

Soon enough, a downright giddy Becky skipped into the room, and over to my side, whispering in my ear. “We’re ready whenever you are.” I immediately shot up, and followed her to my room.

Apparently, Marie had gotten bored while waiting, and was too busy playing with Honesty’s breasts to notice that Becky and I had returned. Honesty on the other hand was tied down in place spread eagle, and was squirming to avoid the blonde’s playful and likely cold hands. She likely would’ve said something if it weren’t for the ball gag in her mouth. Both of the girls were naked, and Marie was definitely happier for it, while Honesty only seemed to be mortified by this, even if judging from the stain on my sheets, she was rather aroused. Becky soon joined them in their nudity, unzipping her shirt and dropping her skirt without any real ceremony. 

As I slowly undressed, Becky joined Marie in playing with Honesty’s breasts, to the black girl’s consternation and dismay. Of course, this only made me more erect, and the task of disrobing that much harder, but well, such is the price of an orgy. 

“They’re so squishy and soft.” Marie said as she flicked a nipple, “They’re like my sister’s, only better.”

“I know, they’re my favorite pillow on the planet.” Becky said before taking the other nipple into her mouth. Honesty shuddered and moaned through her gag.

Becky then broke off contact with Honesty, and came over to give my erection a couple of tugs before she opened a condom wrapper, and slowly placed the condom on it using only her mouth. She then looked up at me as she slapped my ass. “Go get’er Tiger,” Becky said with a playful grin, “I don’t want her walking straight for a week.”

Honesty whimpered as she heard that, and looked up at my throbbing erection with wide eyes. Marie just giggled knowingly as she spread the black girl’s labia open with her thumb and forefinger, exposing her entrance. 

I got on the bed and, after positioning myself properly, I entered Honesty, giving her an approving smile and a quick kiss on the forehead as I did so. 

Marie was soon pulled away by a very amorous Becky, and I began to thrust in and out of Honesty, who soon enough started panting and looking at me with eyes filled with lust. 

I was soon directly atop Honesty, pressing her into the mattress, as I sped up my thrusts. Within five minutes or so after positioning myself atop her, Honesty climaxed, and let out an unholy wail directly in my ear. I recoiled backwards as I hit my own orgasm and came for the first time of the night. 

I pulled out of Honesty after my manhood had finished spasming, and had deflated. Marie almost immediately removed herself from her place eating Becky out, much to the latter’s dismay. Instead Marie practically jumped on me as she removed my condom, and proceeded to lick me clean before eagerly consuming the contents of the condom. 

Becky, now somewhat put out, and definitely on edge, removed Honesty’s gag before straddling her head. Honesty, long used to her mistress’ desires immediately went to work eating the brunette out, leaving Becky flushed and gasping shortly after she began. Becky then leaned in to kiss me, and I returned the favor, while Marie returned to playing with Honesty’s apparently fascinating breasts.

After Becky peaked, and hit her first orgasm of the night, she unlatched Honesty from the bed, so that her slave girl could continue to serve her while she assumed a more comfortable position, laying down on the bed. I lost count of how many times Becky orgasmed that night before the next round began. 

Marie was immediately on my manhood the second it was ready, seemingly having developed a psychic ability to detect when my refractory period ended, and her oral ministrations soon had me completely erect.

Becky looked over at the two of us, while she pressed Honesty’s head into her crotch with a single hand. “Well, I’m a bit too tired at the moment,” Becky said, “but eager beaver over here certainly looks like she’s begging for it.”

I glanced over at Marie, who was now clinging on to my right arm, sandwiching it between her ample breasts, and looking at me with those adorable, sparkling eyes she could summon seemingly at will. I felt her wetness on my thigh, and I tried to resist, to maybe hold out against her gaze, but I failed. I sighed, and Marie gave a little cheer before getting on her hands and knees, wiggling her adorable butt the entire time. 

Becky let Honesty up from her crotch to cuddle, and the two just watched as I took the blonde from behind. 

Marie was as she usually was, seemingly more enjoying the physical proximity than she was the sex itself, and Becky seemed to be mesmerized by her swinging breasts, while Honesty just tried to go to sleep in her Mistress’ arms. Indeed, neither of us lasted very long, with Marie reaching her climax first, while I came shortly thereafter releasing my seed deep inside her.

I pulled out after a moment, and then moved to lay down with Becky and Honesty, while Marie turned around to clean me off with her mouth, once again sticking her butt up in the air so as to ensure the maximum chance of fertilization. After that was done, she curled up with Honesty, and fell asleep while nuzzling the black girl’s breasts, as Honesty returned the favor by enveloping her in an unconscious hug.

Becky and I sat up long enough to fish the duvet out from the foot of the bed, and to spread it out over the sleeping girls and ourselves, before we too fell asleep. We’d need to redo the sheets in the morning, but I didn’t care at the moment.


	10. A1386G's Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A1386 spends another day around the condo, and people talk.

I woke up in a fit, smothered in between a pair of breasts, held tightly in place by one person, with my back to another. 

At first I thought Mama Kelly or Anne had gotten her hands on me in their sleep again, and Grace had her back to me until I managed to pry myself loose.

Once free of the mysterious person’s grasp, I sat up, and got a better view of the situation. The room was dark, and I couldn’t really make out anything in the great detail, being reliant on the city lights to provide what light they could through the thin curtains.

A giant black girl I didn’t remember the name of had been the one holding me tightly, while Master had been behind me. Still tired, the girl I couldn’t remember the name of rolled over while she mumbled something I couldn’t understand, and started cuddling with another woman who had been on her other side. I in turn, moved over to my master’s side, and squirmed my way under his arm. Now used to me, he only shifted slightly, and I fell asleep with my head on his broad shoulder and chest as his arm rested on my side. 

Some time later, I heard the sound of running water, and a couple of voices softly speaking next to me. I groaned and instinctively tried to fall back asleep, moving a bit as I tried to get more comfortable in my half-asleep state. I heard a female voice I couldn’t put a name to chuckle softly.

“She’s adorable when she’s sleeping,” the female voice said, “how long have you had her?”

“Only a month, maybe a bit longer than that.” Master replied softly as he stroked my hair. “She wasn’t even trained or anything. Just fresh from the breeder, poor girl.”

“And she’s already this attached to you? Lucky.” The female voice said, “Honesty took three months to get that comfortable with anyone but my mother and her sister, and she was my best friend before I got her.”

A second female voice entered the room, and made no attempt to be particularly quiet or soft about it. “Mistress, Mister Petersen, the bath is ready.” She said.

I slowly opened my eyes, but made no effort to roll over and see who the other voices were. I was too comfortable and secure in my position, and master usually liked to stay like this for a while in the morning. 

“Thank you again for letting me use it.” The first female voice said, “I’m just so stiff for the rest of the day otherwise.”

“It’s fine.” Master said softly, before moving into his normal tone as he pinched my butt, “Rise and shine sleepyhead, it’s bath time!”

I sat up fairly quickly, and rubbed my eyes. Usually I only got to soak in the bath once or twice a week, with Grace, Anne, and sometimes Mama Kelly, and I just showered twice a day for the rest of the week (a luxury for someone who used to only get three minutes of hot water a day.) I’d never gotten to bathe with my master before, even if it was with other women.

After Master had gotten up, found his pants, and unlocked my collar and then Honesty’s, the two of us helped Miss Rebecca up and out of bed. She then staggered in a painful and stiff looking way into the shower. 

It was only after I’d washed Miss Rebecca’s back in the shower that I realized Master had yet to join us in the bathroom. I leaned out to look into the bedroom, and I noticed that he wasn’t there either. I couldn’t help but pout about his rejection of me, while Honesty and Miss Rebecca laughed.

As Honesty and I took turns washing each other’s difficult places in the shower, Miss Rebecca took some time to soak and gawk at the size of the bathtub. I knew it wasn’t as large as the one downstairs at home, but I didn’t want to say anything.

After we had finished washing up, we joined Miss Rebecca in the actually fairly tight for three people bathtub for a morning soak. “So Honesty, did you have fun last night? It’s the first time we’ve had someone small enough for you, and you did make some adorable noises.” Miss Rebecca said with a thin, knowing smile on her face.

Looking over to my left, I saw Honesty avoid eye contact with her mistress as she blushed. “Yes, Mistress, I enjoyed last night.” Honesty said. “It would’ve been nicer if you hadn’t tied me to the bed. I thought you were planning something worse.

“Of course not. I just didn’t want you to accidentally crush the poor boy.” Miss Rebecca laughed before she focused in on me. “As for you Marie, I saw what you were doing last night.” Miss Rebecca said as she crawled towards me, “You’re just a little slut who has her master wrapped around her little finger. How many nights a week do you two do it?”

“Four or five.” I replied nervously as I tented my index fingers above the surface of the bathwater, I could feel myself blushing as I remembered some of the more fun times. I glanced to my side, and noticed that Honesty was now looking out the window, and just seemed unsurprised by her mistress’ behavior.

Miss Rebecca was immediately thereafter atop me, hand laying on my mound, and I could feel her running her fingers over my labia. “Well, you certainly can’t seem to get enough of him, can you?” Miss Rebecca said with a smile, “Or is it that you can’t get enough sex in general? Do you play with other girls?”

I blushed. “I wasn’t allowed to at the facility, though my sisters and I did experiment a bit. Now, Grace or Anne will push me down there when Mama Kelly is sleeping with Master’s parents, and Master wants to sleep alone, or if they’re just bored during the day.” I said, as Miss Rebecca’s thumb and forefinger found my clit, and began playing with it, while I tried to ignore the sensation. “I think Master knows, but he probably considers it part of my duties. I really prefer when it’s Master though. He’s so gentle and kind compared to them, and he smells so good.”

“You really are such a dutiful little slave girl.” Miss Rebecca said as she continued to play with my clit, “You’re certainly enthusiastic, and you’re definitely in love with your master. I just wonder if you’re ready to share him with others.”

I felt something drop in my stomach as I realized what the brunette woman in front of me said. “If, If I have to,” I said as I looked away from Miss Rebecca and Honesty, “I will.”

Then, Honesty, sensing the mood, spoke. “Mistress, you only have a couple hours left before you need to be in class,” she said, as she looked towards her now surprised mistress, “and I know how you feel when you’ve taken your medication on an empty stomach. Go eat something while you can.”

At that Miss Rebecca swore, as she shot out of the tub, and started to dry off, with Honesty following shortly behind her, intent on helping her mistress. 

After those two left the room, I found myself alone in the tub, and I took the chance to finish myself off before I got out, once again returning to a fantasy of it just being Master, myself, and a can of whipped cream. 

After drying off, and setting the tub to drain, I walked out into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. 

Miss Rebecca and Honesty were sitting around the breakfast bar in the same clothes they’d had on yesterday, drinking a cup of coffee each, and were eagerly waiting for Jimmy to finish up with the heaping pile of scrambled eggs he’d been making. Grace, already in her uniform, was sitting next to them, with her usual breakfast of a bagel and coffee.

I looked around a bit and found Master asleep in his pajamas on the couch, while Master’s sister, my sister and the baby were likely still in the master suite. So, with nothing better to do, I put on an apron, and poured a cup of coffee before I walked over to Master’s place on the couch, placing the cup on the table. 

I gently poked his shoulder, and tried a couple other ways to wake him up, before I gave up and blew in his ear. 

Master awoke with a jolt, and looked around for a bit before halfway glaring at me. “Good morning Master,” I said in a particularly cheerful tone, and he just sighed. 

I then handed him his cup of coffee, and left him to drink it as I returned to the kitchen. 

Jimmy looked at me. “Aren’t you supposed to be wearing your uniform?” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

I looked down, and realized that I was naked. I then looked back at Jimmy, and noticed that Miss Rebecca and Honesty were staring at me. “I’ll put it on after breakfast.” I said, “Master might like it after he wakes up.” With that, I went into the fridge, and poured myself a glass of grapefruit juice before starting to plate up Master’s breakfast while I hummed a song I’d heard the day before. I really did like that I could just skim fresh food like that without any comment. 

Miss Rebecca then turned to Honesty and spoke. “Why don’t you ever do that for me?”

“Mistress, we live in a dorm room.” Honesty said, “I can’t do something like that without ruining your reputation, and giving everyone else a free show.”

“You really are no fun.” Miss Rebecca said, before turning to Jimmy and Grace. “Does Marie do that often?”

“I don’t know about Marie,” Jimmy said as he pushed the finished eggs into a serving tray, “but Janice just doesn’t put anything other than panties on before ten if she can help it.”

Grace sighed before she spoke. “Marie ‘forgets’ her clothes a couple of times a week.” Grace paused, taking a sip of her coffee before continuing. “Steven definitely enjoys it, as does my Master, who has been trying to get Mama to do it as well.”

“Your master? But isn’t he your…” Miss Rebecca said, letting the question trail off as she was presented with a plate of scrambled eggs and a bagel. 

As I was preparing a plate for Master, I heard Grace’s reply. “Yes, my master is my father,” she said, “he’s doing it more to get a rise out of my mistress and mother than anything else.”

“Well, you know, I’m sure the young mistress and Rupert would be quite appreciative if you did it as well.” Jimmy said as I hunted through the drawers for flatware and a tray, “You might want to start doing it over here before you swell up too much to do it, or have all the loose skin and stretch marks those two have.”

I took Master’s breakfast over to his seat on the couch as the two continued their conversation, while Honesty ignored the trio’s conversation, instead finishing off her breakfast. 

My sister ended up emerging shortly after I had given Master his breakfast, holding her child on her hip, and as Jimmy had said, wearing nothing but a pair of obnoxiously green panties, much to Grace’s displeasure. Constance was apparently still miserable and hung over from the night before.

Eventually Jimmy managed to coax Constance out of bed, and got some food in her. Master finally woke up enough to get dressed and showered, before driving Miss Rebecca to campus and then he went back to the store to get a desk, leaving Honesty here with us. 

The rest of the morning passed more or less uneventfully. Constance had fallen back asleep after she’d eaten. Janice had fed her daughter, afterwards helping me with the dishes. Jimmy and Grace kept an eye on things or did spot cleaning, as Honesty enjoyed being able to relax for the first time in what was apparently a long time. 

By mid-morning we’d run out of things to do, and I’d found time to get dressed, so we were mostly just sitting around in the nursery. Honesty and Grace were in a couple of chairs, while the baby slept in the crib, and my now-clothed sister had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in my lap. Jimmy, sensing that this was going to be “girl talk” had decided to remain in the living room. 

Judging by the look on Grace’s face, I wished I had joined him. 

Grace was the first to start this line of conversation, taking us away from lighter topics, a look of discomfort evident on her face. “When I look at Janice, I can’t help but feel jealous of her.” Grace said, “She has everything I’ve ever wanted, and everything I’d ever be able to have, and yet I just have to sit here and watch her enjoy everything.”

“So that’s why you’re so clingy.” Honesty replied, looking entirely unamused. “You’re trying to mark your territory.”

“It’s really not right.” Grace said crying, “She came out of nowhere, and yet she gets to use the crib, and sleep with my sister and Jimmy, and do everything I was supposed to do, and I’m supposed to act like I’m okay with this? My future master, the man I had resigned myself to serving and having the children of, seems more interested in her and her child than anything else when he’s over here.”

Honesty and I sighed. I felt legitimately sorry for Grace, but I still couldn’t help the fact that I found this incredibly grating. I put as nice a smile as I could on as I prepared to comfort her yet again. I looked over and noticed that Honesty was now frowning.

“Of course he’s interested in them.” Honesty said angrily, as I felt my sister’s head move in my lap, “He paid good money for them, got engaged so that he was sure they would be well cared for, and he’s rightfully worried about how they’re fitting in to the previous situation. It doesn’t mean you, the little houseborn bitch you are, happen to be losing out on anything. I mean look at how Jimmy actually looks at Janice, and for that matter, Marie, he’s definitely not attracted to either of them.”

Grace now looked furious, and was about to speak before my sister interrupted her. “I know how you feel about me.” Janice said, as she sleepily removed her head from my lap and sat up next to me, “I never wanted to take anything from you. I like you, I want to be friends with you, and I want to see you be happy. The day I held my Katerina for the second time was the day I’d achieved more than I thought I ever would be allowed to, and as long as I can watch her grow up I’ll be content with my lot, even if my master puts me aside.”

Grace still looked angry, and her voice picked up. “How is that possible?” Grace replied, “How can you knowingly be despised by someone and yet still want to like them and to be friends with them? How could you be content with being put aside?”

“Because I’ll do anything for my Master and my daughter.” My sister replied, seriousness evident in her voice even if I still heard the gentle tone she had always used for me and our sisters. “After all, he’s the man who has let me raise my daughter.”

Grace just looked even more confused, and didn’t say anything before Honesty sighed. “It’s something Houseborn can’t understand. The three of us are grateful to our masters for things you take for granted, and a free person would never think about, like not being permanently separated from your only remaining family, or getting to raise your children.” She said, before leaning over and giving me a look, “Of course, there are some of us who aren’t loyal to our owners for such high minded reasons, and are maybe only limerent, but well, for someone who maybe never expected to have a lover or even a real master, that might also be a reason.”

Grace apparently took that as a sign she might want to shut up, and so she did.

We sat in silence for a second before I heard the door open, and looked to see who was entering. Constance was standing in the doorway, frowning. “Thank you Honesty,” She said, never taking her eyes off of Grace, “I do think my precious sister needed to hear that. I’m trying to decide if she still needs punishment for daring to think that I would replace her, or if that was enough.” 

Grace was now looking nervous, and after sliding out from the chair, slinked over to her sister with a downcast expression before kneeling. Constance merely put her hand on Grace’s head, wrapping around the hairband that was part of our uniform. 

I saw that Grace tried to avoid flinching. I swallowed nervously.

“Really, I wish you’d said something about this sooner. It would have made things so much easier on everyone to just have this in the open.” Constance said, as she tightened her grip on her sister’s hair and her tone became more strict, “That said, you did air our dirty laundry to a guest, even if she is just that woman’s slave. You definitely do need to be punished for your transgression, and if you’re acting like a child in my home, I should treat you like one.” 

Constance dragged Grace over to the chair Grace had previously been sitting in, before she sat down herself, and hauled the girl in the maid outfit over her knee, before reaching under Grace’s skirt and untying the now visibly embarrassed girl’s panties before tossing them aside.

I noticed that my sister was now holding on to me, while I tried to hide behind her as I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with either of the two sisters. Honesty on the other hand just seemed bored.

I heard Constance’s palm slap against flesh a good fifteen times before it stopped, and Grace was sent out of the room, still pantyless, to find Jimmy and have him show her where the ointment was. 

“With that dealt with,” Constance said. “Janice, you’ve been good, and I expect you to remain on your best behavior until everyone goes home. I’ll have a word with Grace later, but I don’t think this will really resolve itself soon.”

After that, the three of us spent a long time in relative silence, as my sister once again fell asleep in my lap, while Honesty was doing something on her phone, and I fantasized about Master. I sat there, thinking of his smell, and the kind look in his eyes he’d have as he played with our children on a weekend afternoon. 

Then I remembered who else was in the room, and the position I could find myself in. I didn’t want to end up being trapped in the situation Grace or Janice was, and be put aside by the person I lived for. I needed to secure my place at his side before anyone else could force me out of it. From the books I had been reading, I was just about due to ovulate again, so I decided I’d do everything I could to monopolize him over that period, and thus do my duty while I secured my position with a child. 

Master arrived around the same time my sister’s master and Miss Rebecca arrived, and immediately I was put to work helping him move furniture he’d bought up from the van, as were my sister and Jimmy, while Honesty handled sorting everything on the other end.

As had happened yesterday, I was summarily kicked out of Master’s new bedroom as soon as the furniture was ready to be assembled, this time by Master, Jimmy, and Honesty. My traitorous sister dragged me away from my spot by the door and forced me to sit in the living room, while she went off to nurse her daughter and left me with noone aside from Miss Rebecca and a television for company. 

“You can sit next to me you know.” Miss Rebecca said as she patted the cushion next to her on the couch. “I don’t bite.”

Not wanting to cause any trouble, I sat next to her and was immediately scooped up into a hug. 

“You’re just so cute, you know that? Even with all the loose skin, you’re just adorable.” Miss Rebecca said. “I do have a question though.”

“What is that ma’am?” I replied, not knowing how else to respond.

“What do your tattoos mean?” Rebecca said innocently. “I saw your sister has mostly the same ones.”

I sighed. “They’re a couple of brands, as well as my registration and stock control numbers, ma’am. The S crossing an A on my shoulder is the brand of the breeder that produced me, and there is a negated m on my hip because I’m failed breeding stock.” I said with as little emotion as I could muster. “If you wanted me to, I could strip to point them all out.”

I could feel her tense up. “That won’t be necessary. I was just curious, I don’t want to humiliate you.” Rebecca said before pinching my cheeks. “Especially not when I can do this.”

“Please stop.” I said, through the pain. “You’re hurting me.”

She let go of my cheeks. “Sorry, I got carried away.” Rebecca said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to change the subject, since it’s probably pretty tender.”

“Thank you ma’am.” I said as I turned to look at her. “You’re actually the first to ask about them.”

“Do you have anyone you can talk about it with or who will hold you when you cry?” Rebecca asked, now looking concerned. “I can’t imagine anything you’ve been through has been easy.”

“No. I mean Master or Mama Kelly will give me a hug when I just break down and have a really ugly cry, but I don’t feel comfortable talking to them about it.” I said, as I felt the weight of everything I tried to ignore really press down on me. “I wish I could, but it’s not like I could just open up about my fears and hopes to anyone in that house, and have them understand me. My sister lives up here, and she’s got a new baby and I don’t want to just dump everything on her. I really can’t dump all the guilt I feel on her either, since my failures are why she got her child back.”

“If it makes you feel better, if I keep hanging around here, you can talk to Honesty and myself if you feel up to it. I like you too much to let you suffer like that.” Rebecca said. “We’ll be going back to the dorms after dinner, but I can give you Honesty’s phone number if you would want to talk to her. She needs a friend up here anyway.”

“Thank you ma’am.” I replied, as I reached into a pocket for my phone. “I think we’re going back home tomorrow, so I’ll probably call later this week.”

“I’ll pass that along.” Rebecca said.

“Uh, if I could be so forward to ask.” I said. 

“What is it?” Rebecca replied. 

“If you do keep hanging around, please don’t let Master put me aside.” I asked, trying not to cry. “I really don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course I won’t.” Rebecca said, as she ruffled my hair. “I like you too much for that.”


End file.
